


Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

by ShinoDagon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chi Abilities-Freeform, Demon Summoning, Draco Malfoy is clueless, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter has trouble casting spells, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Honor Bound, Horcruxes, Manipulative Dumbledore, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Protective Harry, Seer Luna Lovegood, Soul Stealing-ish, Well-Meaning Dumbledore, combination of energies, manipulative demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoDagon/pseuds/ShinoDagon
Summary: Harry runs away from the Dursley's at 4. He is found by someone who wants to help, and has the power to do so. What happens when at Hogwarts when Harry can actually defend himself and sees no reason to hide who he really is? Both Dumbledore and Voldemort better watch out, he won't be manipulated by anyone anytime soon. Come to think of it, who gave a Muggle a magical potion, and why was this not reported?





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so about the Protective Harry and Seer Luna tags, they won't actually come in play until second year. All will make sense in time. This story has been in my head for a very long time, and I am curious about how it's received.

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Rescued

#### Time: Dusk

#### Location: Park

A four year old boy was sitting in the park, crying all alone under a tree. Just a few hours ago he managed to get away from his aunt and uncle's house, and he had no plans of going back any time soon. He was so absorbed in how to keep away from his aunt and uncle's house that he didn't realize that someone was studying him, trying to gauge whether or not to act. The boy wasn't aware of this, but he was emitting a strange signal, one that had to be investigated.

##### Toranaga's POV

I look at this tiny child, wondering why he is left alone. Taking a glance at the sun reveals that there are but a few minutes left until night falls. I need to act now.

"Little one, why are you out here alone?" I ask quietly, keeping my chi non-hostile and supportive.

"My family doesn't want me, so I ran," Came the near broken voice. That is strange, I know that there are times when a family without a clan doesn't want a child, but to actually drive one to run away seems to be, incomprehensible to me. Something else happened though, that strange pule of chi stopped. Could that mean he is just needing someone to take care of him?

"Would you like to come with me? I am sure that we can get things better," I say to him, not wanting to cause him more distress. What he was emitting earlier, was very much like chi, and yet so different.

"Even if I am a freak?" He asks. His green eyes filled with tears, pain, and, just barely, a small amount of hope.

I give him a small, reassuring smile, "Even if you are a freak, for I am a freak to some as well, but that is because I can do incredible things, would you like to see more?" I ask, perhaps by showing him some of my chi abilities, he would trust me to help him.

"Yes please," He barely whispers.

I gather my chi, and carefully charge my eyes with it. Keeping my eyes close, I look away and then open them. The light protruding from them makes the tree I am looking at light up as if the sun were shining from my eyes to that spot. That lasts until the chi that I have gathered is used up. 

"Does this make me a freak? Or does this make me more? I have no idea, but I promise you this, I will help you."

"What's going to happen now?"

"{You will become my son.}" Upon seeing his confused look, I realized my mistake, I spoke Japanese, "You will become my son." As soon as the words click in his mind, I have an armful of child.

"Thank you, I promise to be good, I promise I won't be much trouble."

I expect some trouble, no child can be perfect all the time, but if you do your vest, I won't be angry at you." I notice that the child was very sleepy, I let his eyes close and let him drift off to sleep.

Searching through my pockets, I found a few papers, and after searching them for what they do, I put all but one back. I hope that the {Barrier of Protection Against those with Malicious Intent} works, otherwise, I will need to use a few different barriers that last for hours. I will do what I can tonight, and finish things in the morning. Opening the zippo lighter that I keep specifically in my pocket for such an occasion, I light the paper on fire, and let it burn, covering the two of us in a second layer, I can feel that it is attempting to keep us safe, so it is apparently doing it's job. Good.

Focusing my chi, I draw chi in from the surrounding area. With that going on, I focus on using the chi I just gathered to increase my speed to aid in getting to hopefully his new home. Approaching the Tanaka Compound, I slip inside as silently as possible, thanking Kami that the doors were just oiled recently. I can see that children and teens were about, getting in last minute time with whatever they are doing before going home.

"{Mr. Toranaga, who is in your arms?}" A person practicing his aikido forms asks.

{I do not know his name, but he will be treated like my son.}" I respond, letting everyone in the area know that this child is important to me.

{I understand teacher, shall I inform the others?} someone else asks.

{No, I shall inform them myself during breakfast tomorrow, I will have everything I need to make it official by then.}

I take the child to my room, I want to make him my son, and in doing so, I will make sure that he is well protected, healthy, and sane... or at least as sane as it can get in the Tanaka Compound. I am forced to wait until my uncle comes, and gives him a check up. I so wish to just heal him with chi, I know he has many bruises, I felt them through the clothes, but, I can't they need to be documented so that I have a better chance of adopting him.

'Maybe the examination will provide useful results that I can actually work with... UNCLE LI HURRY HERE NOW!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, characters, locations, spells, etc. etc. etc. that many Harry Potter fans recognize belonging in the Harry Potter books, movies, games, the Potterverse in general, belong to J. K. Rowling, the Tanaka Clan characters, locations, chi abilities, and anything not recognized as Rowling's belong to me.


	2. Adopted

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Adopted

#### Time: Just after nightfall

#### Location: Tanaka Clan England Compound, Tanaka's Room

##### Toranaga's POV,

"Did I hear that you need me, my nephew?" I hear my uncle say. His voice had a calming quality that not many would expect with his big frame, though given the fact that his gentleness is what draws children to him, means that he is perfect for helping my new son.

"You did hear correctly Uncle Li, please check him over. I fear that the abuse he has suffered to willingly come with someone with no fight, I shudder to think of what Aunt Yuki will do when she finds out." I respond, stepping to the side and letting him look at the child.

"Let's see here," Uncle Li carefully starts his examination, careful examination of the body. "Definitely some broken bones, a cracked rib or two, a sprained ankle, thankfully no broken legs, no broken arms, thankful for that. Definitely malnourished, I would say for a few years. He's lucky that you came buy when you did, he might not have lasted long otherwise."

"{Give it to me straight uncle, just how bad was the abuse?"}

"{Constant deliberate abuse since he was young. I would say, happy family until something happened to his parents, then, this happened.}"

To both my uncle and soon to be son's credit, they didn't flinch when I started my tirade with some _colorful_ language in the many languages that I know of. Granted, it could be that Uncle Li was used to my tirades by now, though they happen at best once a year, and my soon to be son was still asleep. My uncle did save some lives that night by grabbing my katana when I started cursing in Russian. After half an hour since I started, I was running out of steam, and words to string together to actually attempt to describe the pain they would feel if I ever came across them.

"Finished?" Uncle Li asks, handing me back my katana.

"For now, but I think that this would require some _higher_ help from one of _his_ associates." I say, more to myself than anyone else. This drew in a concerned look from my uncle. "Don't get me wrong, I know how to do politics, our American branch taught me _that_ much when I lived with them for a few months. I just need to make sure that both sides are getting what they want, and not giving up anything of too much value. I just need to think about what I will be offering."

"How about the people who hurt him? I think that would be offering enough as there was definitely more than one." Bad thing to say uncle, especially now that I have my katana back. "And before you even think about stepping outside this room, would it do _your son_ any good if you were locked in jail?"

Dang it, my uncle always knows what to say to keep me out of international trouble, though as much as I would like to go and search for his abusers, getting him adopted and safe is more important. "Give me a little bit, Uncle, I need to meditate to contact _them_ to seal the deal." With that, he leaves, giving me a concerned look as he walks out the door. I know what he's thinking, the last time I did this, I almost died.

I sit down, near my son, and carefully center myself, sitting on my knees, and slowly sending out my chi through the earth to Hell, to bring forth someone who will help. A few minutes later, I see something come from the shadows.

"This is a unique surprise, a Tanaka Clan Member, Clan Head no less, holding onto someone from outside the clan like their own? I must say, this did get my attention." He had traditional black robes, a skull for a head, and black flames around his head (think Ghost Rider) with black flame where his eyes should be.

"What is your position?" I ask, wanting to give him the respect he deserves.

"Such politeness, many who attempt to summon me don't give nearly half as much respect as you, you may call be Ten, for I am the Tenth Yama King of Hell." I gulp, this can't be good.

"Ten, my only request is that this child be adopted by me through any and every means possible." That should do it, not too demanding, yet perfectly reasonable on why I am holding this non-clan member in my arms protectively.

"Hmm, let's see here," he stoops down and takes a closer look, "a strong soul, a good mind, and a pure heart, and, ah, now I see why I came, very well, it shall be done. Payment shall be the soul fragment that is in the scar located on his forehead."

"Will it cause him pain?" I ask, not wanting to hurt him more than necessary.

"No, it hasn't fully integrated to the point where his death would be required to deal with it. Though it is 3 years old, it did give him a gift, I shall leave the gift, and take the bad." He sounds way to cheery for this to really be a good deal.

"Tell me what would be bad, I need to know all the information possible." I request.

"Lack of concentration, keeping that soul shard in check, lack of energy, possible corruption, possible possession, lack of memory retention, but the bonus which would stay, would be the ability to talk to snakes, and if dealt with right now, increased energy, increased concentration, increased memory retention, and the ability to sense other soul shards of the same soul." With that explained, how could I refuse.

"Adoption in every and any way possible, and all those gifts, in exchange for a soul shard? By all means, extract the soul when you are ready."

Ok, that grin is really creepy, "The bargain made, goods delivered, and payment made." Ah, the traditional way of ending services for him. With that, he places a hand of my sons head, and slowly draws out something that resembles a snake, before splitting it in two, and placing one part back into his head. "There, he shall be fine. Now, just sign these papers," they appear in black fire, along with a vial, "and have him drink this potion. Now, know that your son is special, and that things in this world are not as they seem. All the forms are filled out correctly and will be filed as soon as they are signed. When the last form is signed there is no going back, he shall be yours forever as one of three known parents. I may be tricky, but I am honorable, his parents did die to keep him safe." Startling information indeed.

"Honoring those that came before him, yet still honoring those who seek to help him now, thank you Ten."

"It was my pleasure, he will sleep through the night after drinking the potion, now, to attempt to bring another soul that has eluded me for so long." He bursts into black fire before vanishing as if he was never there in the first place.

Picking up the documents, I quickly scan them and sign where needed, though why some of them were on parchment from the 13th century I may never know. After the final signature, they too burst into flames, leaving the vial.

"Ok Kuro," my sons new name, "just wake up for a minute and you can sleep as long as you like." He blinks his green eyes, before rubbing them.

"Hey dad, was that my new name?" He asks, still asleep.

"Yeah, I figured a new name for a new life." I help him sit up, careful not to injure him anymore. Uncle Li can be scary when protecting his patients.

"I don't remember my old name, I like my new name." He smiles at me before downing the entire vial in one go, brave boy, the smell alone was terrible. "Nasty." He spat out.

"Sorry about that, but that finalized the adoption, you are now my son, we celebrate in the morning." The smile he gives could make the blind see, before succumbing to sleep once again. Better let Aunt Yuki know about this. I don't think any kitchen staff will get any sleep tonight. I am thankful to have Kuro for an excuse to get out of Aunt Yuki's party preparations.


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude between where we left off and receiving the Hogwart's Acceptance Letter.

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Interlude

#### Location: England Tanaka Clan: Clan Leader Workroom

#### Time: Midmorning

##### Toranaga Tanaka's POV

The past three years have been challenging with Kuro, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Therapy to deal with the trauma of abuse, training in the style of self defense we use, and making sure thathe had all the love and attention he needs. Straightening out my desk from all the paperwork that has accumulated overnight, I settle down for a long day doing mindless paperwork that keeps this branch of the Clan running. I am thankful that each branch is almost completely independent from each other, that would be too much work for me to handle.

Hearing a knock at my door, I wonder who it could be. Kuro typically doesn't interrupt when I am working, and everyone else typically has their own people they ask for help. Granted the only that that it could be is if Kuro got in trouble, I hope that isn't the case, he's always ben a good kid, if a bit too curious for his own good. "Come in." I say, just wanting to get this down so that I can have enough time to finish this paperwork.

What I say made me want to either 1) Bang my head against my table until it broke or I had a concussion, 2) Laugh until I needed stitches from Uncle Li, 3) Cry out of desperation, 4) Do 1 and 2 together, 5) Do 1 and 3 together, 6) do 2 and 3 together, or 7) Do all three.

You see, somehow my son's self-defense teacher had bright, neon pink hair, with purple hearts. He did not look amused, but I couldn't help it, I did option 7. I just burst out laughing so hard I had tears coming from my eyes while I repeatedly smash my head against the table.

##### Kuro Tanaka's POV

Honestly, I don't know what I did wrong. I mean, sure, I did all the forms correctly and was _bored_ learning from my current self defense teacher. He says I have a few years to go before learning more things, but the problem is, _**HE HAS NOTHING ELSE TO TEACH ME!!!**_ Sorry, got ahead of myself here. Anyway, while stretching, I saw a few new moves from, I think he was one of my dad's cousin, or something similar. Anyways, I was watching, learning them, as they were probably what I was going to learn next, when _he_ came in and started berating me about how I was not doing as I was told. I am sorry, but I was stretching, and doing the stretches of the person next to me. I mean, he did notice them and was doing them slower so I can learn them without having to ask.

Long story short, I after a long discussion, more like argument, I got very angry and suddenly felt some weird _energy_ flow through me. Now I have been healed often enough by chi to know that like feeling my fingertip across my scar, but this energy, it was so different. It was very similar to chi, but, was more, knowledge based, not physical, if that makes any sense. With one exhale, trying to keep the energy from exploding, I somehow turned his hair, pink with purple hearts. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to prank him later, but really?

Another long drawn out argument later, this time with Len entering in with the fact that I didn't do anything meant that we now had to speak with my dad, joy.

##### Toranaga Tanaka's POV

After recovering from my head wound, sides together, no stitches thankfully, and my tears of surprise dried, I heard all sides of the conversation. "So, tell me, do you really have nothing left to teach Kuro?" I ask. If that's the case, then why didn't he tell me?

After getting a nod, I ask another question, "And why didn't you tell me that he was ready to advance?" When all I got was a stuttering reply about something, I just shook my head. "You are hereby dismissed, and a review will be done of your current students, if any are in a position like Kuro, where they are ready to advance and you have held them back, well, I don't know what we will do, but there will be a full questioning in front of Branch Leaders. Now then, Cousin Len would you please take my son Kuro with you and go through everything he knows and see what you can teach him. I think that if this is going to become a regular occurrence, we may need to up his meditation training."

"Now that I understand Cousin, come on Kuro, this time I can actually explain the stretches this time." The smile on his face created a small smile on my face for the rest of the day, even when questioning his former teacher. I think I will need to teach alongside my cousin in the near future, and that's not even counting what my other cousins will be teaching him in the upcoming years. After all, we visited both American Compounds, and the Japanese compound the last three summers, this year will be the Russian Compound, the Mexican Compound will be the year after that. Hopefully we can visit all the compounds by the time he is announced as Heir, or at least most of them. This is going to be fun, though I do hope that he gains friends in each Compound. Oh who am I kidding, this kid seems to have near impossible luck, finding a rare snake in Japan, finding the President of America by mistake in DC, and actually getting chosen for some event or another in Seattle Washington. How is it that he has that luck?


	4. Acceptance letter of Hogwarts? Strange Person Dressed Wierd say What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, who Invited Dumbledore? Come to think of it, why does it seem like Dad is being goaded? I may seem angry for some reason, and we learn why we never mess with Aunt Yuki. Also, who is this Harry Potter? Definitely not anyone I know that's for certain. And why am I being referred to as 'my boy'? Why doesn't dad do a thing against it? Why didn't he think of using chi earlier? And why is going to this strange school seem to be the best thing for me? AND WHY DOES HE THINK MY FAMILY WILL GIVE ME UP TO SOME STRANGERS WE DON'T KNOW??????????????? War with the Tanaka Clan might be emanate.

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Acceptance Letter from Hogwarts? Strange Person Dressed Weird say What Now?

#### Time: Morning

#### Location: England Tanaka Compound, Clan Leader House

##### Kuro's POV

July 31st, it's been nearly 7 years since I was adopted by my dad. 7 years of learning, 7 years of growing. 7 years of having a family. I have learned both forms of hand to hand self defense that my family teaches. One is pure defense, the other, pure offense. I have also managed to goad my dad into teaching my his kendo style. That was fun to learn, and, he specially made a katana just for me. Granted, it did take getting a near perfect report card from school to get the katana.

Granted, life hasn't been _that_ easy. I was kidnapped in Egypt, nearly taken as a child soldier in Africa, don't exactly remember where, and nearly sold in Washington D.C. I don't exactly know what my dad did to each one of them, but since then, when not in a Tanaka Compound, I am supposed to have an escort at all times, despite me being able to protect myself. Life is never interesting around me that's for certain.

Today was just supposed to be an ordinary day, was that too much to ask? Apparently so, for I felt that same energy from four years ago rise up to protect me. Grasping my katana, I slip into chi relaxation to keep myself from doing anything rash. Using the Sword Chi Technique, I let the unknown energy fill the sword along with chi and let it lead the way to wherever I am being attacked from.

Taking my steps one at a time, I carefully extend my senses to their range to see what I can determine. A stronger wave seems to be concentrating on my dad, and of course, he's oblivious, but granted, he is used to chi, not this unknown energy.

"Hello Kuro, how are you today?" He asks. I noticed that he seems, off. His chi is pulsating slightly differently from what is normal. That is not good, I wonder, could pulsing his chi clear him of what is happening to him? I shall use that as a last resort.

"I am doing well dad, do you notice anything off?"

His frown seemed a little forced, but nothing rally out of the ordinary. "Not really, why? What's wrong?" I always did have an unnatural sense of knowing something was off. This time however, he seemed less interested and it was more like he was humoring me. This won't end well I fear that something maybe subtly taking control away from my dad to someone else. If that is the case, then I will need to shock him 'awake' before something terrible happens. "Well if you aren't going to tell me now that's ok, now, where did I put those papers?" The last part was mumbled to himself.

That doesn't sound too good, better see what papers he needs. "What papers are you looking for? Maybe I can help?" I can see the confusion in his face, come on dad, fight this, I know you can.

"The transfer of guardianship papers," Why would he need those, we made a promise that we would always be family, "I think I need to transfer you to somewhere else, so that you can, live a, normal life?" That's it dad, fight it, I know it's not chi but it can be fought. "I don't want to put you in any more danger."

"{YOU IDIOT DAD!!!!!!!!! I AM SAFER WITH YOU THAN ANYWHERE ELSE IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}" I start yelling in Japanese, he seemed surprised, but I know he needs help to escape whatever has him under control. "AUNT YUKI!" I scream out, "DAD HAS GONE CRAZY AND WANTS TO SEND ME AWAY!" This get's his attention and he pales drastically. He starts to shake his head, but by then, the damage is done, and there she is, all 5 foot 5 inches, 115 pounds of fury, with what appears to be an 8 inch cast iron frying pan. Her white hair and 'red' eyes show tribute to her albino skin condition, and the way her chi is swaying right now, angrily at my dad and protectively around me, well, someone is about to get beaten, and chances are, it's not me.

With a Russian Curse battle cry, she launches herself at Dad, who manages to avoid her body, but not quick enough to avoid her frying pan. _Wince_ that had to hurt. Now with him distracted, I can start gathering energy to stop and reverse whatever is controlling my dad. Waiting until he is near enough, with the chi that I have gathered, I send a shockwave through his system, doing what would seem to be a hard reset to his system.

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

"Wait, what was I planning on doing, I had a feeling that I was planning something stupid." He says so low only I can hear, before being hit in the head by Aunt Yuki, effectively knocking him out.

"Do let me know if someone else is planning anything stupid," Aunt Yuki says, before twirling her frying pan around like it weighed nothing. I guess I interrupted lunch preparations. Silly me, I really should have known better.

"Kuro, any particular reason why you sent Aunt Yuki after me?" Well, I think he used chi to keep himself awake.

"Try, you attempting to send me to who knows where through the Transfer of Guardianship Papers, oh, and you were not acting yourself and your chi, though near normal, was off letting me know that you were not yourself. The final thing that happened was that remember when I was seven?" Getting an affirmative nod, "Well I felt that energy again, this time in a protective manor. What struck me was the fact that it successfully repelled the foreign energy trying to get in."

"Oh ok, that not so..." The sudden pause tells me the countdown starts. Wait for it...

3...

2...

1...

"I TRIED TO DO WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yep, you tried to send me away, probably would have too if I didn't stop you." I think about it, it was pretty bad for him to even think about it, but then again, something strange really is happening today.

"Kuro, let's walk around the compound, maybe there is something that will actually help us understand what is going on."

Walking around I explain the slight differences that I felt with his chi, what I felt, what I think he may have felt, and how to defend against it. "That's the gist of it dad, anyways, I sense a chi disturbance over there," I point with my katana to an alley, "should we check it out?"

"We should, though it only seems a little higher than normal, mind explaining?" Dad asks.

"Simple, that area typically has lower chi, plus it's consistent with the area around it, that and the secondary energy is subtly drawing my attention  _away_ from the area. What do you do if you want to hide?" I ask.

"In a place where no one would expect and in plain sight, for us matching the chi we emit to the chi in the surrounding area, hm, it almost seems  _too_ good, lets check it out."

As we walk through the alley, I keep an eye out for anything strange, but beyond no chi disturbances, we don't find anything odd. I do notice that the energy kept trying to keep me from looking in one particular direction, but I've managed to overcome that slightly by focusing my chi to my eyes, but not releasing it like I would normally do to light up where I am looking at. "Dad, let me try something different, same principle, different energy." Refocusing to my secondary energy, I wince just a bit, it seems that sound theory is not sound practice. Still no matter, the results, though less than perfect, are what is needed. A few seconds later, and the pain subsides. Looking around I see that my energy, this second energy, follows the same path as my chi, and originates just slightly off of my chi center, probably only 3 millimeters, or not even. Taking another look around, I see that the second energy is coming from the corner. "I got you now, come on out and we can talk about this like civilized people." I say, not exactly expecting a response.

"Now that, my boy, is an impressive display of power," Ok, chi relaxation, thank you for being active, as his neon green and pastel pink robes would have sent me to shock otherwise, though I did blink a few times just to be certain I am seeing things correctly.

"Kuro, are you seeing what I think I am seeing?" Dad asks.

"Neon green and pastel pink, not the best of combinations, please remind me to go and be a model for my younger female cousins later to cleanse that image from my head." I shake my head before answering him, though his long beard was impressive, "Sorry about that, but, that is my secret, who are you?"

"Forgive me, my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you, Harry Potter, are a wizard, also, I am sorry about earlier, but the spells that I wove together might have had an unintentional consequence." He seemed really unconcerned, and really, a wizard, as in, magic wands, pointed hats, and familiars? That would explain the second energy that I fell, magic. Well that's good to know, just one question...

"Who's Harry Potter? Certainly not anyone I know? How about you dad?" I ask, unconcerned about the shocked look Headmaster Dumbledore is giving me.

"Not that I can recall either, but then again, I think I saw an HP on some papers I wrote on seven years ago, of course it was that night, so I can't really say for certain or not." He responds, before shrugging, not really caring. "Granted, the party lasted a week, so I can't really say I remember much of that time except for keeping you safe and by my side."

"He did admit that he might have been the one to cause you to go a _'little'_ crazy which resulted in me calling for Aunt Yuki, that would be grounds for war with the Tanaka Clan, but given the fact that it was a _'mistake'_ we may let it slide this once."

"There were also blood wards around you, I am truthfully surprised that you have lasted this long away from them, and I must insist that you go back to your blood family. Your parents wouldn't have it any other way." He says in a grandfatherly voice and smile, but really?

"I am not going to give up my son, who I have adopted in any and all ways possible, just so that he can fulfill any wishes that go against his own, especially if I think they were the ones that abused him for a long time, according to Uncle Li, it was three years."

"Abused? That's interesting." Headmaster Dumbledore mutters, I can see him starting to sweat and his chi starting to ripple like he's distressed or something. Oh well, something for the future to think about.

Wait, a magic school, which would most likely mean a boarding school, which would most likely mean, "Does that mean I can't practice my martial arts, body abilities, chi abilities or kendo at your school?" I ask, cause if the answer is no, I am not going.

"I am sure we can find a place for you to practice, but what do you mean body abilities, and chi abilities?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks.

That lead to a discussion of chi, and only a few things that it can do, with a few things that we can do to a body without chi, as well as getting a promise that I will always have my katana on me at all times. Still, I must wonder, what on earth was all of this about?


	5. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on what you know, which house do you think Kuro will end up in?

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Diagon Alley 

#### Location: England Tanaka Compound, Clan Meeting Room

#### Time: Noon A day after talking to Headmaster Dumbledore

##### Kuro's POV

This family meeting will not exactly end well. That I can almost already guarantee. Cousin Len, my martial arts instructor, dad, my kendo instructor, Aunt Yuki, ok I don't know exactly why she is here, but she is insistent, and with her frying pan, I don't think dad will object to her anytime soon.

The primary reason for this is to really talk about what I will be missing, how I will keep up, and what I must do at my new school. Dad is adamant that I be allowed to be myself, Cousin Len wants me to be as physical as possible to keep up with my training, and Aunt Yuki is worried I will be too stressed out to do anything useful at this new school where she can't pop in randomly to see how I am doing. I keep quiet until they come to their senses, however long that may take, or at least until the arguments are redundant or nonsensical at best, at worst, counterproductive.

"Excuse me, do you think that the person it is affecting should be asked? I for one, after our talk with the headmaster know that the first two years are practically the same, with the only thing is the only sport will be offered in the second year forward, and then third year and beyond have their own electives. That means I will have time before I need to determine just what I need. However, I won't abandon my clan duties, nor will I fall behind in my normal studies. I know that you two, Cousin Len, and Aunt Yuki, know that this school isn't normal, but I will not fall behind just because this is an 'elite' school. I have the honor of the Tanaka Clan to uphold, and for goodness sake, I will uphold it. However, I will need help. I will need help during the summer to keep up with normal schooling, and I will also need to travel during the summer to explore all the compounds. I myself am actually looking forward to visiting the Russian compound again, and I am curious about the Egypt and South African compound. I will also need help in clan leadership, which I can learn during the summer at each of the compounds as I have in the past."

I can see that my words are working, but that Cousin Len is considering something, "Does this have anything to do with what happened when you were seven?" He asks, his voice low, and somewhat unsure. I rarely ever see him this way.

"Partly, I know that it deals with the secondary energy that I have inside of me, which is centered near my chi center, and as a result I will need help harnessing such energy, I believe this school helps with that. Are we in agreement that I partly know what I am doing and can reasonably request assistance when necessary?" I ask, looking at everyone squarely in the face.

"I am surprised son, that you are able to do such a well thought out plan. I must admit I had some slight misgivings about being able to handle learning to be a clan leader and still going to school, but you have alleviated them, but only partially. It is in my job description as a parent to worry you know." Dad says to me. I can't help but smile at him.

"I knew you were special Kuro," Aunt Yuki says, smiling at me, "saving me in Russia proved it, but you have always had me keeping you safe since I first saw you all those years ago, I will let you go so long as you give us weekly updates on how you are doing and if you need any help, and i mean  _any_ help, do let us know. I will be there as fast as I can if you encounter someone in need of a good hit to the head with a frying pan."

I give her a look that shows my confusion, before bursting out laughing, "Oh Aunt Yuki, please don't change, I don't think I can handle it if you became "sane" like the rest of the family." I keep laughing until she laughs a little as well.

"Little cousin, I know as your teacher I should discourage violence only as a last resort, but, on the other hand, as a member of Aunt Yuki's family, I must remind myself that such advice would most likely result in me getting hit with her frying pan." Cousin len shakes his head and smiles, he always knows just what I need to feel better, "I must say you are quite smart for your age, and you should be able to do just fine where you are headed. Please don't let me stop you on the account of trying to learn all three of our martial arts forms, but, you will need to practice both forms you have mastered, and your kendo, while you are at school, and those are the ones you can use when in trouble, but not the final form until you have mastered it, and have it approved by both me and your father. Am I understood?" Cousin Len asks, his voice very serious, I know he would not like it if I disobeyed.

"I understand Cousin Len, after all, I only just started, and I feel more comfortable with our defensive martial art style first, kendo second, and then our attacking style third. I will keep my promise, oh and Cousin Len, do you think that the two energies could be combined?" I ask, curious about his thoughts.

"Theoretically, based on what I know, yet, but practically, i won't know until you test it out and tell me." He responds, getting very analytical about everything.

"Alright then, I will accompany Kuro with whoever is sent to collect us to get his school supplies. I will bring with me a bag full of gems to trade at their local bank and see if we can't find out anything about Kuro's birth parents. It may be a long shot, but if they can provide anything, we can have our investigators pick up where they left off. We are his family yes, but I want him to know what other family he has." Dad is always thinking out for me.

### Time: Next day, morning

Waking up, I stretch out my muscles, and walk through the house, completely aware of the fact that two of my younger cousins are planing a sneak attack that would not work, as I have already subtly shifted out of their most direct path which would lead them to land against each other. a few seconds later, my adjustments proved accurate, as with just a twist from me, I was able to avoid both of my cousins and send them crashing against each other.

"No fair Cousin Kuro, you beat us, and how did you know anyways?" The boy asks, helping the female up gently. A good gentleman.

"When you get sneaked attacked like me, partly by cousins who think it would be fun to take me to the ground before running off and by some who think I don't deserve to be Clan Heir, you tend to learn to 'listen to your surroundings'. however I give you props, you are getting better at hiding your chi, just try not to get excited next time, and you might get me to quirk an eyebrow in surprise." I tell them before continuing on my way to breakfast.

"Ah Kuro, did you 'survive' the surprise twins?" My dad asks, serving me some eggs, toast, rice, and fish.

"Yep, and they are getting marginally better, they must be attempting to use my hints now that I have beaten them so many times. This time ti was a simple twist, I let them know that they need to hide their chi, that's it."

"Good thing Kuro, if you let them in on all your secrets, I shudder on what might happen." Dad says, before checking the time.

"Better eat up, someone from Hogwarts will meet us soon. I think that with the secondary energy, they might be able to help you with uncovering your family history better than what we can do at the moment. What do you think about that?" Dad asks.

"I think it would be a good idea to know where I was from, and to know as much as I can so that I can respect their ways, however, if they disagree with the ways of the clan, I shall dismiss them and start anew. I'd rather have the respect and honor of the living than the knowledge I am doing something terrible, and for what? That I need to understand before I actually do any of them."

"Kuro, you will be doing fine. Anyways, I think someone is at the door, are you finished?" 

I nod my head, finishing off the last of my breakfast with ease. I wonder, just where would we go to get my school supplies? I mean I don't think there are any areas that actually sell anything magical, so it really must be hidden. This will be fun to try and spot.

##### Third Person POV

Severus Snape approaches the compound, no spells active or trying to hide his presence in any way. 'The Tanaka Clan? Interesting. Everything that I know about them is to not antagonize them, even if they are muggles. The Dark Lord made sure to steer clear from them, their 'ability' to just up and disappear from an area is rather remarkable. The last time they did that particular trick was during WWII, and nearly every member in that clan disappeared so well, that no one who was a muggle could find them. The dark Lord did say that he was contemplating recruiting them due to their 'near unique powers rivaling conventional magic' and that they must be 'pureblood' to their energy. That eased a lot of minds about his 'sanity', or however much there was left.'

Snape stopped his musings when the entrance to the compound appeared. He has a simple job really, just get some info through a light Legilimency, escort the boy through Diagon Alley, and report back to Dumbledore.

"Hello good sir, are you here to see Tanaka-sama?" One of the guards asks. Snape frowns a bit, not really understanding what is being asked.

"Who do you mean, Tanaka, sama was it?" Snape asks, an eyebrow quirked up.

"Our leader, Tanaka Toranaga-sama, father of Tanaka Kuro-san. Ah, I see the problem, cross-culture Japanese suffixes not transferring into well known English Prefixes, in that case it would be Mr. Tanaka with his son Kuro." The other guard explains, well that explains a little bit. Japanese culture, this could be interesting.

"Ah hello, you must be a Professor where Kuro is supposed to be going to school yes?" I turn and see a man, about six foot if I had to pin a height on him, and a solid 150 pounds, muscle but even, with a gentler expression than what I would have expected. His red hair looked to be rather untamed if only slightly wavy. Truthfully he had the look that would drive many a female to be in his presence. His son had bright green eyes, black hair that had to locks of red that Snape can see. In truth, he thought he was looking at a Potter, probably a scion from long ago, though he could be mistaken. The green eyes though threw Snape off, they reminded him of Lily. He was about four and a half feet tall, and had on a good 90 pounds from what Snape can see. Probably all muscle. They were dressed in regular muggle clothing, though they carried what appeared to be a ski bag with them. 

"Yes I am, are you ready?" Snape asks. His shock at seeing  _Harry Potter_ not being like his dad as he had so often been told he would be is kept behind his occlumency shields. 'That's why Dumbledore wanted to know all about the family, but what happened, how did this happen, when?' Was all that Snape could think. Leading the two a distance away, he carefully made sure that no one could see them before pulling out a leather cord. "This is what's known as a Portkey, now they can be anything ranging from a piece of paper to a very expensive ring that is always worn. Some are activated by a passphrase or at a certain time, this one is a passphrase, you will feel nauseous when we land."

Taking another look, the two nodded their heads, for Potter, no Kuro now, two of his bangs framed his features quite nicely, while the other two streaks were pulled back into the low ponytail that went just slightly below the nape of his neck, while Mr. Tanaka had all of his hair pulled into a low ponytail, down to his mid-back. "Diagon Alley." With that, they were away.

##### Kuro's POV

Man, doing the Portkey is not a fun way to travel. Attempting to land right was not that fun, and I don't know where we are. This could prove to be a challenge. Righting myself and slipping into chi relaxation so I don't go accidentally do anything stupid, I look around for my Dad and our guide, Mr. Snape. "Over here Kuro!" I hear my dad call out. I look and find him, sitting down next to a brick wall, alright, if only a little queasy.

"Not a fun way to travel, can we just take a taxi home instead? I would rather deal with a long rid home than another Portkey experience. Though, come to think of it, could I have some money hidden away by my parents? I mean, I was adopted after all." I say, before really looking around. I am very thankful I slipped into Chi Relaxation again, as all the different ways the buildings were leaning, and the sheer difference I was used to, nearly made me faint from shock. Now, which would most seem like a bank. I see a few places for clothes, potion ingredients(? ok check out that place later), a broom shop (like in the stories where they fly on them?), a pet store, a few places to eat, a wand shop, and finally a leaning granite building. "I would like to get to the bank please? Would," I point to the granite building, "be the bank?" 

"Yes, it would, Gringotts, run by goblins, do not anger them, and you should be good. Are you ready to go, Mr. Tanaka?" Mr. Snape asks.

"Yeah, I am, let's head to the bank, hopefully I brought enough money to cover everything and then some, I am so needing a few books about the culture, and do you have the list of what Kuro needs?"

"Yes, and I added a few books that my associates at Hogwarts would find most helpful for their classes for first year, and a few for those that are raised like muggles, non-magical people, to understand our world better. I hope you don't mind." Truthfully I don't.

"Not really sir, I thank you for doing that, it would be of great help, thank you for doing so." I respond. Now, what will Gringotts bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have sort of an idea of where I want this to go, but... I would like your opinion about Kuro's inheritance. I know Potter and Black Heir, and eventual Lordships, are going to be a guaranteed, and the situation with the Tanaka Clan already has a solution, but any others?. On a side note, decaying magic bonds? Aye, nay? If aye, they will be thoroughly explained.


	6. Gringotts, Inheritance, and a History Lesson

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Gringotts, Inheritance, and a History Lesson

#### Time: Mid-morning

#### Location: Gringotts Front steps

##### Kuro's POV

Diagon Alley is a strange place, but in all, a place to explore later. Currently on the steps to the bank, I stop for a moment and take stock, chi is good, no pain, my secondary energy, 'magic', is good, the surrounding area has no one interested in us, and I can feel another mind, like what was happening for the last little while, try to probe lightly into mine. I am very thankful that I have mastered entering into a meditation without needing to do the proper hand signs, as my mind is currently on lockdown from any outside force. The ambient energies are fun to watch, though a bit painful. I guess that's because I am not used to 'seeing' magic. 

"You ready Kuro? They might have information on your parents." Dad asks.

"I am as ready as I can ever be dad, I just don't want to get my hopes up." I respond, before approaching the doors. The wait only lasts a few minutes before he puts down his quill and looks right at me.

"How may I be of assistance?" He asks. A quick looks provides that his name is Bonejaw.

"Clerk Bonejaw, I would like to find out if there is any way to determine if I have an inheritance. I was adopted by my dad and since I am a wizard I think that there is a possibility that one of my parents was a witch or wizard, probably leaving me an inheritance of some sorts. I hope that isn't an inconvenience of some sort." I respond, dad radiating pride through his chi, while Mr. Snape appears to be very cautious.

"There is, it is called an 'Inheritance Test,' follow me and I shall lead you to the office where the ritual is done. Are there any houses you believe you may be inheriting? I ask so that I can give warning to the accountants of such houses to be ready." Judging by the shock that Mr. Snape is sending, I don't think he expected that result.

"Well, Headmaster Dumbledore did call me Harry Potter, but I do not know if that is accurate, but if the Potter family does have an account here, please warn the accountant if you desire. Given the fact that the Tanaka Clan has a long history, there is a slight chance that there may be a Tanaka account, if there is one please warn that Accountant, if not, no loss." What's with the shock that is with nearly every goblin within hearing distance? I am only being polite. Is a human being polite to a goblin  _that_ rare?

"Follow me please, would you like some refreshments while you wait?" Bonejaw asks. I can feel me dad focus on me and give a shake of his head.

"No, thank you," Mr. Snape responds.

"I concur, thank you for the offer though, Clerk Bonejaw." I respond, while following him through a series of corridors, arches, and turns. Trying to memorize the way would have been impossible, keeping up with the goblin was an easy task. Drawing in chi, and probably magic by the reasoning that they ae interconnected to me, and using that to slightly boost my speed and reflexes to keep up with the twists and turns. After a few minutes of traversing this maze like corridor, we stop at a door.

"This is where I leave you. Tester Ironclaw will be able to help you from here. Professor Snape, am I correct in thinking that you are the current escort for this group?"

"That is right," Professor huh? What does he teach? "I will be taking them around Diagon Alley after getting the appropriate amount of money to cover everything they will need." I take it that being an escort has a few rules and benefits, probably making sure that no one introduced does something stupid.

I knock on the door and wait until I hear 'enter' and see that another goblin is working away. I wait until he is done with his current set of papers, Professor Snape practically demanding me to interrupt, or at least that is what i can gather with his chi trying to push me. Again, like last time, it took a few minutes, but then he puts down the quill and looks right at me. "I hear that you somewhat know of our customs, dare I ask how?" His curiousity I can sate.

"I believe I can, however it is more absed on the idea of common curtesy, treat others the way you wish to be treated, and I for one do not wish to be interrupted doing what could be important paperwork." I respond, before taking the seat he nods to, "Now for the rest of the culture intricacies, I am afraid I don't know of any others in the goblin culture." I respond before getting to the point, "I heard this is where we can take an 'Inheritance Test,' I would like one for myself please."

"That is doable." He rummages around a door for a second before pulling out a small silver dagger and a sheet of parchment, "Just cut your hand with this dagger and let it bleed onto the parchment. The runes in the parchment will draw the blood in and will then determine your parents, blood adoptions, magic adoptions, and any Houses you are an Heir to as well as any you are a Lord to, though at this time it is only Apparent, as well as any abilities you have received as well as how, as you have been courteous to us, and as our way of saying thank you, Gringotts will also use the same test to see if there are any magic blocks on you."

My mind immediately translates Lord to Clan Head, something I am most familiar with due to my dad being one. I guess all those political lessons (monopoly, risk, etc. etc. etc.) will finally pay off. I take the dagger and inspect it carefully. I see just a little bit of magic, on the edges, probably to keep it from dulling, before cutting a finger. I let the blood drip onto the parchment, a few droops as I want to know the most, before I pull away. When the last drop is absorbed, writing started to appear. It was then that Professor Snape spoke up. "I would like to inform Gringotts, Mr. Tanaka, and his child Kuro, that I am bound never to tell anyone what happened in Gringotts today due to my oaths as a muggleborn escort as well as a muggle-raised escort. I cannot say until you permit me too."

I actually didn't think about him telling anyone what happened today. "What about what happens at Diagon Alley?"

"Not much really, only major events such as, you had an allergic reaction to this plant that I needed to heal, or, you bought out the bookstore. Small things such as who you talked to I cannot say."

"Very good. I hope to keep it that way." I take another glance at the paper and see that it has finished writing. Looking closer I am somewhat shocked (Again, thank you chi relaxation for keeping me calm) about the results

> Kuro Tanaka nee Harry Potter
> 
> Father: James Potter (Deceased)
> 
> Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)
> 
> Blood Adoptions
> 
> Sirius Black (Alive, Azkaban)
> 
> Toranaga Tanaka (Alive, Tanaka Clan Head)
> 
> Magical Adoptions
> 
> None
> 
> Heir to
> 
> Tanaka (Muggle side, by blood adoption)
> 
> Black (by blood adoption)
> 
> Slytherin (Right of Conquest)
> 
> Guant (Right of Conquest)
> 
> Lord Apparent to
> 
> Potter (By blood)
> 
> Gryffindor (Through Potter)
> 
> Tanaka (Magical Side, by blood adoption)
> 
> Ravenclaw (Through Tanaka blood)
> 
> Hufflepuff (Through Black Blood, first time strong enough to claim in generations)
> 
> Peverell (Through Potter, and through Gaunt (Right of Conquest))
> 
> Inherited Abilities
> 
> Chi (Tanaka, blood adoption)
> 
> Chi Calligraphy (Tanaka, blood adoption)
> 
> Magic Infused Chi Calligraphy (all)
> 
> Black Madness, situational, controllable (to a point)(Black, blood adoption)
> 
> Metamorphmagus (Battle situations only) (Black and Tanaka, blood adoptions)
> 
> Magic Infused Chi Abilities (all)
> 
> Chi Infused Magic Abilities (all)
> 
> Occlumency (New)
> 
> Legilimency (New)
> 
> Chi Enhanced Occlumency (Combination)
> 
> Chi Enhanced Legilimency (Combination)
> 
> Parseltongue (Slytherin, Right of Conquest)
> 
> Parselmagic (Slytherin, Right of Conquest)
> 
> Magical Blocks
> 
> 50% Occlumency (By Lily, fading)
> 
> 50% Legilimency (By Lily, fading)
> 
> 75% Metamorphmagus (By Lily, fading)

Well, that is interesting, and just what do the names Black, Gaunt, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin mean? I think it's time I research more of my family tree, I mean, Ravenclaw seems familiar, wasn't that Kamaboko no Tsume's translation? If that's the case, I think I know where one of the names comes from. "Dad, Kamaboko no Tsume, {Raven's Claw} Literally translates to Ravenclaw, that's where one of the names comes from, Potter, my birth family, Gryffindor, that comes through them, but, Black, Gaunt, Hufflepuff, Peverell, and Slytherin, just what families are those?"

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin are the four founders of Hogwarts, Peverell comes from an old Wizard's tale about three brothers and Death itself, from that the Gaunt's are descendent from the middle brother much how Potter's are descendent from the youngest, Black is a family that are rather Dark save for their 'black' sheep, pardon the pun, Sirius Black, though one thing is bothering me with this revelation, well two things actually, Sirius Black, by the way this is written is still viable to be your guardian, and yet says he is in Azkaban, and from what I remember for the past ten years. I shall put a goblin solicitor on it immediately, the last thing that is bothering me is, who gave Mr. Tanaka, apparently a Squib, though for all purposes a Muggle, a magical potion, a Blood Adoption potion at that?" Ironclaw practically glares at dad like he can pull information from him with just eye contact, though with magic, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Well, we figure when Kuro was four, he escaped from an abusive household, still don't know where they were, all our leads turned up empty, and he never did know their names, only ma'am, and sir, or Horse-face, Walrus, and Baby Whale, I found him at a park. We talked for a little bit, and then I took him home. I had my Uncle Li look him over, had a half our rant on how I was going to brutally mutilate whoever abused him to such a point, thankfully I had my katana taken away from me before I could act, and when I found out there were many people involved, it was just after I had gotten my katana back. I am forever thankful that Uncle Li stopped me with a statement that would keep me by Kuro's side until he was fully healed. It took using Overcharge and a Momentary Ascension to get him from critical stable to bruised but stable. After that night, there was a week long party, Aunt Yuki did go overboard with all of the food though, how on earth did everyone eat all that food is still a mystery. I swear, she cooked for the entire clan, and not just the compound, but all twelve. Then again, she did give the leftovers to the homeless population during that time, so they all ate well. That could be a factor. Anyways, while I was by Kuro's side that first night, I used a chi ability to ask for help from a Yama King of Hell, truthfully hoping to get an underling, not expecting to get Tenth Yama King of Hell himself. I requested to adopt Kuro in every and any way, apparently this was the result." Dad can be so longwinded and jumpy from one point to the next, but that is what makes him a great diplomat, he gives details when you need them when he thinks you need them, not when you think you need them.

"As interesting as this seems," Here Professor Snape sneers, "We do have shopping to get done." He does have a point, but, still...

"Do you think I could come back another time? I need to learn more about my family, and I don't want to enter school without knowing as much as I can. Oh, and if you could, are there any of these family accountants still available for me to talk to later?" I ask.

"There is a way for us to keep in contact, and here is your vault key, it is keyed in to the Potter trust vault. I already took the liberty, while your dad was explaining, to deactivate all active keys and make a new one for you, no cost." Ironclaw explains.

"Thank you Ironclaw," I bow to him, "Come on dad, Professor Snape, let's go to the vault to get what I need for school."


	7. Trust Vault and Shopping

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Trust Vault and Shopping

#### Time: Noon

#### Location: Gringotts, Vault Car Loading Area

##### Kuro's POV

Leave it to me to be Lord-Apparent to things I never knew existed. I look to my dad to see just what he is thinking, or if I can glean anything from him. "Dad, what are your thoughts on all of this?" I ask. I want toreally know what he is thinking.

"Kuro, I will reveal all reactions later. Right now, we need to get you money so that we can get you your necessary things. However, I am curious about what currency you use."

"We use Bronze Knuts, Silver Shickles, and Gold Galleons, we have the currency exchange in the front lobby," The goblin, Griphook(?) said. This leads to a discussion between my dad and said goblin about the currency rate and the necessary involvement of such. The talk soon goes way over my head as they start dealing about the minutia of why there are twenty nine knuts to a sickle and seventeen sickles to a galleon, though it is good to see dad talking about a new currency.

The cart looked like it would only go so fast, but that could be my penchant for taking things at face value again. I mean, with magic, anything can happen. Sitting down, I check my chi sight again, all looks good, and all is doing well, and on the magic side of things, there appears to be something that is guiding the cart. This will be fun.

Shifting from side to side, helping my dad with it all, the ride was fun, enjoyable, and I definitely can't wait to ride it again. I think I might ask if there are any that go even deeper, even faster, and probably even more dangerous to go on. I like know just a second before things happen to prepare accordingly. My dad is just a little bit behind me as he doesn't see the magic, but is probably going based off of what I do.

When we stop, the goblin, again I think his name is Griphook, asks me, "How do you know just which direction to lean?" Griphook asked, his voice was filled with slight awe, and slight fear.

"With my chi ability of Chi Sight, I can siphon just a bit of magic following the chi to 'see' magic. I don't know enough to fully decipher what I saw, but I do know enough to lean wen a turn is about to come as a 'leash' like magic was pulling the cart. When it turned ahead of us, I leaned to be prepared, it seemed my dad was watching through our 'awareness' circle, that's the best way I can describe it right now, and reacted accordingly." I respond. 

"And your, 'awareness' circle, could it also apply to magic?" Griphook asks.

"Possible, it technically isn't a chi ability, but instead more of training, constantly being attacked will leave you with a 'sixth' sense to it. We just take it a step further and whenever anyone targets us, their chi comes right at us before their body, we just sense the chi and react accordingly. I think that, as I am magic as well, I could detect it, but it would more rely on chi, though I could be mistaken." I respond. 

Griphook nods, before opening the door. "Your vault sir, know that this is the only one you can open right now until we do a full audit of the other houses you are Lord-Apparent to, standard procedure, since there is still a Lord Gaunt and a Lord Slytherin still alive we can't really do anything to those vaults just yet."

"That's alright Griphook, do let me know if any irregularities appear. How much would you suggest for an excursion into Diagon Alley for the first time? I will need a lot of books about the Wizarding Culture of course, and maybe any other books about magical culture, hmmm, I know I'll need a lot now. Any suggestions?" I ask.

"I would suggest 200 Galleons, anything less than 50 can be handled at the tellers. Typically a hundred would be necessary, but, with what you are planning, extra would definitely be needed." Griphook explained.

"Thank you Griphook, could you please give me a minute?" I ask.

"I shall be waiting in the cart for you.

"And I shall be waiting by the entrance for you, my son," Dad says, giving me a look I can't quite decipher, at least not completely, but one filled with love nonetheless.

"Mom, dad, sorry I didn't come sooner, but, from what I know, the past seven years have been an interesting turn of events. I don't know what you would think if you saw me now, but I understand if you are disappointed in me. I do not know if I brought dishonor on our family name, or even if I have honored our name, if you can give me a sign, that's all I ask, just to know that you are proud of me. If I knew more, I can do more," I give a small sad smirk, "Guess I should really study then, huh?" I ask rhetorically, before shaking my head. "I love you, just please, don't forget me wherever you are, that all I ask, please."

I head back to the entrance, not really caring if Snape-san heard me, he can just deal with it for all I care. Dad does stop me though with a hand to my shoulder, before pulling me into a one sided hug. "I know you hurt Kuro, it's alright to hurt, but no matter what you still have family that accepts you, that loves you, that are _honored_ to have you as a family member. I know you care about your parents, but please, don't be buried in the past, it's there for a reason, and you are here in the present for a reason. Believe me on that, please.

"I understand that dad, but I can't help but wonder about it all." I shake my head, cheering up a little, that and my dad's chi is surrounding me, practically coating me in a second chi layer, "Wanna suffer another ride up?" I ask a bit playfully.

"For you, I can do a lot, but next time, why don't we let Aunt Yuki go with you? To answer your question, that may be the last trip today." He responds, and I can't help but roll my eyes at him and give him a real smile.

"Dad, you do know that Aunt Yuki may give poor Griphook a headache with her frying pan before we can explain anything to her, you do realize that?" I respond as we enter the cart.

"Ah, but just think, the amount of panic that would cause, the trouble that would ensure, and then her defending her honor in such a way that would leave me clueless on how she knew such a thing, let alone how to use it in such a situation. Granted, the only time she nearly lost honor, you did return it."

The ride up was a little less troublesome this time. Leaving Gringotts I saw that we were bowed to with greater respect, to which we responded in kind, a deeper, and longer bow. The first stop on our list was the trunk store, and that was an experience and a half, trying to get a multi-compartment that could double as a small house for me took a while to convince the clerk that yes, that is what we wanted, and no, we won't accept anything less than the best guarded and locked one available.

The Apothecary was fun to go through, Snape-sensei, he's earned that title by his impromptu lesson on potion ingredient freshness, was quite informative. With all the ingredients, and a fair bit extra, we leave feeling quite satisfied that in the future I can at least get good quality, but probably not top quality ingredients, if I needed to get them alone.

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is where we met someone who just didn't know a thing about honor. The first thing he did was that he insulted my dad because he wasn't a wizard, second, he insulted me because I was a Half-Blood that shouldn't even deserve to go to Hogwarts, third, he insulted my mother. "Excuse me, but first of all, you don't know me, second, I don't know you, third, you don't know my family, their history, or their culture, fourth, I don't know your family, Wizarding culture, or anything that you hold dear, so how can you force me to be correct in your mind if you don't explain it? I think I rest my case." I respond.

"Good one son, I don't think he'll forget that anytime soon." Dad says.

"You do realize that his dad could give you massive amounts of legal trouble? Or probably attempt to make it so that your son couldn't do much inside of school?" Snape-sensei asked.

"Let him, if it gets too much to handle, I can always have him transferred over to another country and then go to a school for magic there, do not think of us so bound as to always needing to stay in the one country or home. Understand that."

Next up, after a quick lunch, was Ollivanders Wand for the Aspiring Witch or Wizard. This one was probably the most interesting of them all. 30 wands before finally settling down on a eleven inch, holly wood and phoenix feather core. Granted, after he started muttering about curious and 'brother wands' to someone named 'Voldemort,' noticing Snape-sensei's flinch, and that he expected Harry Potter to wield that wand, I revealed that I was Harry Potter, or to be more accurate Kuro Tanaka nee Harry Potter.

"Ok, trunk, check, potion supplies, check, robes, check, wand check, anything else missing?" I ask dad.

"Well you have a choice between a toad, a cat, or an owl, do you have any preferences?" Dad asks. Snape-sensei has been quiet since dad practically told him off.

"Well, a toad doesn't have many uses unless you have a lot of insects to deal with, a cat might be nice, but I just don't see it being helpful, the good thing I can see about an owl is that messages can be delivered. That way I can keep in contact with the clan while still at school." I respond, going to the pet store.

Looking around I don't see much, but one thing does catch my eye. A snow-white owl. She looked regel, and I think I just found the one for me. Taking her, and naming her Shiro, meaning white.

Getting out of Diagon Alley into London proper, we hail a taxi home. Uh-oh, I think we forgot about Aunt Yuki...


	8. Discussions and an Emergency trip to Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ok, we did not think this through, I hope Aunt Yuki is in a good mood, otherwise there will be a headache to deal with between now and leaving for Hogwarts. Is that an owl coming for me? What now?

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Discussions and an Emergency Trip to Gringotts

#### Time: Returning from Diagon Alley, nightfall

#### Location: Tanaka Compound: Entrance

##### Kuro's POV

'Yep, Aunt Yuki's angry,' I think as she attacks dad with her frying pan again. 'They've been at this for a few minutes already, should I go and get Cousin Len to do something about this?' I ponder. 'Probably not, he'll probably only get dragged in and hurt, again.' I rationalize

Hearing my stomach growl, I realize the perfect way to get Aunt Yuki off of Dad and yet not hurt anyone else, "Oh Aunt Yuki, I am hungry." I practically sang out. Everyone in earshot turned towards me like I am crazy, and, as one, take a step back. I hear someone whisper, "does he have a death wish, no child admits they are hungry when Aunt Yuki is around, it's like asking her to see what the parent is doing wrong."

"That is unless the child is Kuro, you know she'll take care of him _first_ before going after Tanaka-sama." I hear another person admit, before I am swept away by Aunt Yuki and delivered sitting in the dining room table.

"Now why didn't you say so Kuro?" She asks so sweetly, yet I can tell she's waiting for an answer that will give her an, albeit flimsy, excuse to go after my dad for improper child care.

"Because my stomach just growled at me and I figured you would like to know as soon as it happened if dad couldn't handle it due to a honorable reason, like you chasing him after forgetting about you for example, then I think you should be the first to know." She contemplates that for a few seconds before nodding in acceptance.

"Alright, I can accept that reason, for now, but next time you go, don't forget me you hear?" She practically screams.

"Yes Aunt Yuki, but I think we should limit your items to only two frying pans, not the ten you wish to bring." I say to her, not wanting her to get in trouble by hitting 'disrespectful' wizards.

"Fine, but only if you take me to the bank and scare any account managers you have, I think they need a lesson on fear." She smirks evilly, meanwhile, Griphook, Ironclaw, Ragnok, and the Goblin King Ragnarok all shiver in some unknown fear.

"Aunt Yuki, I think they have fear well covered, but I shall let you ry just to see if you can actually get them to feel fear, anyways, do you think that you can make me the sampling platter that you made last week? I really like it all." I give her a bashful smile. I really like her cooking.

"Sure, let me just whip it up real quick, you know, I wonder if your father could let me in on where you are going, I don't want to remain in the dark forever, and if anyone says they can't just point me in their direction, they'll get my response real quick." Elsewhere, Dumbledore, Fudge, Umbridge, and Snape all shiver in unknown fear. (A/N: That does seem to happen a lot, but I think it just goes to show how strong Aunt Yuki can be.)

"Don't worry, I'll let some people know that you would like that privilege and I think you can get it." I respond, before my dad comes in and groans, holding his head, which I can see by his chi that he will be healing slowly for the next few hours with letting Aunt Yuki know, otherwise, he'll be in for a world of hurt if she knows.

#### The next day

I wake up, and hear Aunt Yuki, Cousin Len, and my dad in deep discussion. "I know that it's only direct family, but with you two having the strongest claim, it makes sense that you should know. Anyways, I was thinking that tomorrow we mail the bank and see what we can do, unless there is an emergency, we'll set up a time for next week to go over all that we found about Kuro's parents, and see if we can let you two be there with him." That's good, Cousin Len is well accepted by Aunt Yuki, or at least to the point where she doesn't try to attack him if he hurts me.

"Thank you Tanaka-sama, I feared that I would have had to compete with no knowledge of the school, and attempt to correct anything they might have taught him there. I don't know what the school specializes in, or even if they offer him any physical activity classes. With being able to know the school, I can figure out just what to work on with Kuro." That would be Cousin Len, he always is trying to look out for me ad make sure that I have a balance of physical activity, school work, downtime, and family time.

"You better Tanaka-sama, or Kami help me, he won't be able to stop me." I never knew aunt Yuki could get that angry, and considering how her chi is shifting, best steer clear of any discussion about her not knowing.

"HOOT HOOOT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!"

I stumble out of my room, intent on figuring out just what that owl is needing. Now knowing that an owl is what wizards use to send mail, I am thinking that it's for me.

_ **CRASH** _

Ok, that could have gone better, but at least I kept the owl from hurting itself. Taking the letter, I see that there is a seal, and it looked like the one at Gringotts. "Dad, bank." I say simply, knowing he would understand.

"Who sends mail during the day, attached to an owl?" Cousin Len asks.

"Probably someone crazy, I must admit, it may work if they only go at night, no one would expect that." Aunt Yuki says, while I break the seal and start reading.

> Dear Kuro Tanaka
> 
> Please come in for discrepancies concerning many of the vaults under your control. I understand that you are in the Tanaka Compound, Muggle side, please note that we understand that you may have formed attachments to others in your Clan, you may bring up to two, and let them know of Hogwarts, Goblin permission. The letter is also a Portkey, and will activate when all the people are touching the letter and the keyword 'Galleon' is said. We need to see you ASAP.
> 
> Iron Claw, Potter Account Manager

"Well, Cousin Len, Aunt Yuki, all will be explained later, but if you could please touch this letter, Dad, Portkey, password activation, everyone ready? We are headed to the bank." As soon as everyone is touchiung the letter, I say the word, "Galleon."


	9. Dumbledore's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a break to show how Dumbledore reacts. It will be very interesting to write.

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Dumbledore's Reaction

#### Time: August 2nd

#### Location: Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts

##### Severus Snape's POV

"So Severus, what can you tell me about Mr. Tanaka?" Dumbledore asks me, and I consider what I can tell him that won't invoke a reaction from my Escort Vows.

"There is only so much I can say, Albus, but what I can say is that Mr. Tanaka was very adaptable, and very respectful," Looking back, I try to find any indication that he wasn't respectful at all, only to find none. "Looking back, he gave every Muggleborn, Half-Blood, and Pureblood the same amount of respect. I can also say that his son, Kuro, was just as respectful as his dad. Both were asking smart questions about the culture, history, and traditions. It appears that even though they are Muggle, or at least Muggle-raised, they are very fluid in their approach to other cultures. I remember during the last war that the Tanaka Clan was to be avoided at all costs by the Dark," Here Albus nods, he remembers that quite well, and nothing he planned out could really have gained their positive reaction in the war, "Well it appears that young Kuro Tanaka is the Clan Heir," That I can say as it is common Muggle knowledge, or at least for those in high enough power that Toranaga adopted young Kuro at 4, and that he is the next leader, "that also means, if you want their help, it would be wise to keep at least on the neutral side of young Kuro, otherwise, from the stories I have heard from the two Tanakas that I have met, their 'Aunt Yuki' may have 'words' with some people. Granted with their shivering, it may be due to the frying pans that she keeps on her person at all times much like how a wizard keeps his/her wand on their person at all times."

Nothing to really violate the oath, yet until he asks, I admit nothing. "Severus, you did take them to Diagon Alley right?" At my nod he continues, "And did they get any tests done?" Ah, I understand where you're going.

"All that my oaths can say is that they did get a test done, no I will not say what test or tests they did, it would violate my oath, however I can say that Kuro Tanaka, as he was," I pause and consider my next few words carefully, "adopted in any and every way," that should do it, and how Mr. Toranaga Tanaka always said it was worded, so that must be the reason why I can say it that way, "by Mr. Toranaga Tanaka, however, as Kuro was adopted, he had some different results than one would expect from a true child of Mr. Tanaka senior." There, that should do it, giving nothing away yet still satisfying Dumbledore, and still keeping my oaths intact, the Escort Vow, and my oath to Dumbledore about Harry. Now, how to explain, no I don't think about that until he asks.

"Interesting, very interesting, what did you perceive from their thoughts?" Albus asks.

"From the father, it was calm chaos, he kept thinking about a few different things at once, whether it was how to move in certain situations to how to best position himself to keep his son safe, to what kind of magic would be thrown in a fight and if he could counter any of it, and if he could, how. The son however, had a much calmer mind, and I found that he had natural shields in place, probably from basic meditation that the Clan is known for, yet with his magic, I wouldn't be surprised if he has basic Occlumency in place." I respond, and knowing that the result of his Inherited Ability Test, I know that he already has basic Occlumency shields in place, which means I wouldn't be surprised.

"Well that's good, do you perceive any troubles with them?" Hidden meaning: Do you think they'll jump when I say?

"I don't know, from what I know, they are very honor bound, and in a minor verbal scuffle with Draco Malfoy, they clearly came out the winner and leaving Draco very confused on just what happened. If you want their help, you will probably need to be completely honest, open, and hide nothing from them. They are known to go to extreme lengths for those they consider their friends, and from what I know, Mr. Tanaka would make the perfect Hufflepuff, he is far to loyal for his own good, and yet, from what I know of his father, betray his trust, you can never get as high in his trust as you once were." Here Albus nods, but I don't think he gets the message. No matter for me, for now, my Vow concerning him are in place, and I will do all I can to keep Harry, now Kuro safe.

##### Dumbledore's POV

This is an interesting turn of events, Harry isn't found anywhere, and yet a young boy named Kuro appears right when Harry disappears. This is far too much of a coincidence, but I do not think that Kuro is Harry, at least not until I have proof. Though I can try asking Severus what the name appeared to be as, no that won't work, I need another way of confirming his identity, if he really is Heir Tanaka, I must have his support and the support of his Clan. If there are any other Lordships that he has those will just be a bonus. Right now I just need to get him under my control.

Now, let's see here, the Weasely family will be the perfect way for young Kuro to get to the train, I was hoping to use them for Harry, and if he isn't around, then Kuro will be their secondary target, the Granger girl, seems very smart, so I think that would help if he gets stuck, Kuro will probably go to Hufflepuff most likely, but an easy enough fix with a minor compulsion charm to think about his bravery instead of loyalty, though with the way Kuro did brush off my wide spell, this will be very interesting. Neville as my back up, no, find out more about Kuro before making plans for Neville, I don't want to deal with his grandmother just yet.

"Fawkes, I think a time of change is soon to be at Hogwarts," Fawkes thrills shortly before watching me, "I need to know more information on Kuro before I make any more moves, I had already planned for when things got to far off track for this year, but now I really need to redo my plans for the next few, or at least until I can find Harry," I drop off here, and just think, "Do you think I made the right choice leaving him there, he needed to learn that it's not all about him, but maybe it was too far, maybe, we wouldn't even care if he were alive or not, I think, him being adopted into the Tanaka Clan, if Kuro is indeed Harry, might have been the best possible way that could have happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving it here at the end of Dumbledore's musings. It seems he realizes a mistake he made, but still, do you think he'll keep that lesson for the future? Maybe, or maybe not. Hard to tell what he's thinking at times. Anyways, next chapter deals with the situation at Gringotts. On the plus side, Severus Snape is now with Kuro, or at least, in keeping him alive, which has to count for something. I also realize that with the way Kuro acted, which is nothing like James, he would have seen Kuro in a different light instead of just a 'daddy's boy' that he has been told all of his life. I think that the first few classes are really going to be interesting, especially after Dumbledore realizes who Kuro is.


	10. Gringotts' Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, thank Kami that I brought Aunt Yuki, my dad, and Cousin Len, as I think what we're about to find is rather... disconcerning, plus I now think that the entire Clan wants to 'talk' to Dumbledore now, if only to find out a few things. I just hope that they give me plausible deniability, I don't want to be dragged into whatever they are planning. On the plus side, I can finally learn more about my family now.

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Gringotts' Revelation

#### Time: August 2nd, Morning

#### Location: Gringotts Teller Area

##### Kuro's POV

Ok, what's with me and landing off when I arrive by a Port-Key? Honestly, it shouldn't be that hard to land on my feet instead of having to go to a defensive stance every time I use it! Waiting until the nauseating feeling goes away, I keep my other senses open instead of relying on my eyes at the moment, I truly like my awareness circle in these situations. "Can someone please explain why I feel so nauseous when I land?" I ask rhetorically.

"Kuro, could you please explain _what just happened?"_ Ops, that is Aunt Yuki's _I know you did something and if you don't tell me, so Kami help you_ tone of voice that scares just about everyone who hears it.

"Well Aunt Yuki, you know the second energy that I have that flows with my chi?" Upon seeing her nod I continue, "It's magic,  _literal_ magic, wand waving, robe wearing, pointy hats and familiars, the entire thing. What we just used was a magical means of movement, Port-key, this one was word activated, there are some that activate at a certain time, and some that activate by certain conditions, such as, you are injured to a certain degree, or, you are knocked out for a certain period of time, also, has anyone seen my katana?" I blink and there it is, right in front of me, "thanks dad."

"Now then, cousin, that you have the ability to defend yourself," Uh-oh, Cousin Len is eager for a fight because he was left out of the loop, "{Prepare yourself}"

A quick unsheathing to block his naginata, then focus to read his chi. A block from above, followed by a jump to avoid his low sweep, a step left to avoid a powerful overhead blow, a dodge down to avoid an upward slash, followed by a quick roll to the right to avoid a tilted spinning strike. Man, I forgot how much fun it can be fighting Cousin Len.

"Tatakai o tomeru, Stop the fighting, we are in a bank, and I don't want to be thrown out because you think it's fine to fight when you just find something out, though, Kuro, good job on only defending." Dad says.

"Hai, father/Tanaka-sama." Cousin Len and I say as one.

We see that a few goblins had their weapons prepped, but we're waiting for us. "Sorry about that, Cousin Len and I can get a bit crazy when we start sparing." We both now deeply.

The guards bow back to us in acceptance before escorting is too the same office as before, but this time, it was a different goblin.

"Hello," a quick glance around reveal his name, Ironjaw, at the pier Account Manager, "Account Manager Ironjaw, you said you had some information for me?"

"Yes, when doing the audit, we found this document concerning you, from Tanaka Chikyū, the founder of the Tanaka Clan."

This got all of our attention, Chikyū means Earth, he was , according to Clan Lore, one of the most headstrong and stubborn warriors, and for him to actually be magic, that explains so much about him. "Where is the document in question?" My father asks.

In response, Ironjaw pulls out a scroll and unrolls it.

> {Dearest Descendent,

> I know that we have not met and that many years have passed since my death. I went to a Seer when my children showed no signs of magic, and yet, she gave me hope. Magic may die out in my line, but will one day return. I had the goblins lock down all of my magical properties, and put my magical items into a 'vault' in their 'bank'. I do not know how effective it will be, but I do know that with their using my blood, it will stand a better chance then without. Inside you will find my katana, taiyō no ha, (blade of the sun,) and, a wand, 12 inches, Sakura wood and kitsune fur. You will also find katana plans for making a katana or wazikashi with a wand hole to keep it safe and be safe.

> Any other magical money I have is also yours to use as you see fit and anything else that was mine that is magical. I hope that you have a good life, and that you have already made me proud.

> Tanaka Chikyū}

To put it mildly, we were in shock. Even with chi relaxation, we needed a few minutes to digest this bit of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, never thought that something from so long in the past couple change things in the present. Now excuse me, what else is there?


	11. Family Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just when I thought that things couldn't get any crazier, turns out my Clan Head training is going to be put to use sooner than expected.

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Family Rings

#### Location: Gringotts Meeting Area 

#### Time: Late Morning

##### Kuro's POV

...

...

...

Rereading the letter I can't help but wonder, just what is truly going on, Chiky was thinking. it seemed to me that he there would be more coming later on that he wouldn't be aware of, this is most interesting.

"Now that that piece of information is out of the way, there was another thing I wanted to discuss with you Kuro, your Family Rings."

"What would the rings do?" I ask, already thinking about all the things that a ring could do, and then thinking about what any ring could do with magic.

"The rings are a way to show someone just how powerful you are without having to introduce yourself, as well as to access Family properties without having access to the wards. They are a skeleton key that can only accept true blood members of the family, and Magic herself dictates if the person in question is the Head of the Family they are trying on. It can get complicated so for simplicity sakes each Ring acts as a final judge to see who is the Head of House."

"Interesting," Dad says, "what do we need to do in order to 'test' Kuro?

"Simply put on each ring, one at a time, to see if they accept you.

Not giving anyone time to react, I reach out and grab one of the rings at random, and slip in on my right pointer finger. "Good choice with the Gryffindor Ring, since they are of the second circle, with Peverell being in the first, right hand should do, and since you have yet to test for the Peverell ring, the pointer finger would be optimal." Manager Ironjaw says, as I can feel that the test is going on. The magic feels like it is testing me, searching for something, before deciding whatever it was searching for, it was found, and receded, making the ring glow with light and warmth before settling down.

"Not exactly what I imagined, but it seemed to have found what it was after, i think I will let you decide the next ring dad."

The next ring was a simple ring with a single design on it, a triangle, inside of that a circle, and then straight down the center with a line. "The Peverell Ring, right thumb." Manager Ironjaw say, and I place it on. Instantly I feel the magic searching, and this time memories play in my mind, however, instead of actually remembering them, I can only see flashes, but after a few flashes with the 'family' I used to live with, it almost backlashed into the ring, accepting me.

"Never had that kind of reaction before," Manager Ironjaw says, it almost seemed as if it got to a certain point, it withdrew so fast I almost would have thought you were rejected, but then the acceptance came just as quick, interesting.

"Yeah, I know it can be interesting, can we just continue, Aunt Yuki, your choice in ring please." She picks on out and hands it to me.

"This is the Black Family Ring, it would go on the left thumb." Placing it on, I am met with harsh, yet warm magic, something about purity whispers in my mind, where I think back: 'Pure in what way? I may have mixed blood, but pure in honor I strive to be, I care not for light or dark magic, so long as the intentions are pure.' The magic is more reluctant this time, but accepts what I have to think, and accepts me.

"I guess it's my turn again." Taking my choices, I just think 'Screw it.' "Ironjaw, what would happen if I put more than one on?"

"My guess is that the clashing magic may kill you."

"Great..." The next few minutes were more or less the same, put on a ring in the correct spot, and wait for either acceptance or rejection, though strangely, all of them accepted me. "Now that I have all of them, what happens next?"

"Now is your introduction into the Wizengamot, they make the laws, and the seats are passed down through the family lines. You have 9 seats wth about 30 votes at last count, though the actual number is most likely higher." Manager Ironjaw explains.

"Great, just how much power do I have?" I ask, already thinking about the repercussions about having so much power in the hands of one untrained. I know I'll need to assign proxies, if only to avoid the knowledge of an 11 year old having that much power going out way too soon.

"In technical terms, you control a lot. Hogwarts, the school you are going to, is owned by you, so you have control of the future, and you can change what you wish to have taught in classes there. The ministry has been in charge when all four Founder's Heirs are in absentia, in absence, so they have changed quite a bit since the days of the founders. With thirty votes, out of the so many available means that you wouldn't normally have a lot of power, but with many lines that having been wiped out due to recent history, that means you have a vast minority of the votes." Manager Ironjaw explains.

"Dad, you know how I hate to impose, but, would you, Aunt Yuki, and Cousin Len like to be my proxies until I can sort out what all this means? I don't think I have enough information to make any informed decisions as of yet, though granted it would be hilarious to see all of them try to explain things in ways that I can understand, but I digress." Giving them my pleading, 'I need honest help' expression #1, I wait until they crack.

"That will be a lot of new rules I'll need to learn," Dad mumbles, I can already see him going though his plans to see what can be rearranged, but with about ten votes each, that would give us some breathing room for now."

"Honestly Kuro, you think that as soon as you need honest help I'll leave you," Aunt Yuki says, holding a small frying pan in her hands, (Where does she keep them?) "But honestly, you know your limits, even though you push them at times, if it's too big for you to handle, you know just who to ask. I accept, but... (uh-oh, grab earplugs) _**ONLY IF I VISIT YOU ONCE A MONTH AT YOUR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

I am reeling from her scream, but give her a smile, thumbs up and a nod when I notice that Ironjaw is also shaken. It appears that she has stuck fear in a goblin, I wonder just who else heard that statement?

"Kuro, for that we will be doing a three hour spar when we get home, but beyond that, I say I am in, with the stipulation that we ask for your advice before voting in areas that are really big, for example what you may be learning next year or something like that." Cousin Len says.

"That's fine cousin, but uh, I may join you if there are any meetings this summer, just so that I can see what I need to focus on, anything that I need to do to make them my proxies?" I ask Ironjaw.

"Just fill out this paperwork," with that, I get started, filling out the required forms, finding out that  I have 33 out of the now 100 votes, (Large minority indeed), and splitting them up to eleven votes to each person. I gave them the option of independent voting, so that if two are in agreement but if one isn't, they can split it 22 to 11. A bit more writing later, and I am done.

"Ok Manager Ironjaw, I am done. Now, may we go to Tanaka Chikyū's vault to get taiyō no ha? I am going to need to practice with it before Hogwarts, and the plans for making a katana and wakizashi that can channel magic through the blade as well."

"Of course, if you will follow Griphook, he will be your guide to the vault you seek, here are the keys you will need, all 9 of them." Manager Ironjaw gives us the keys.

"Thank you, Manager Ironjaw, would a customary ending to a conversation be, may your gold ever flow?" I say, knowing that if the goblins run the bank, and have been doing it for a long while, they must really like gold.

"And a customary response would be something akin to: And may the blood of your enemies stain your blade." It seems I was right, they do respect those with gold, and must really like bloodshed for it to be an honorable ending to a conversation. Note for future: Find out if goblins are honorable in battle, side note: might be fun to spar with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so apparently I have a vast amount of power under my control... and that is with me untrained! Oh dear, it looks like I'll be needing a lot of help, hopefully I can find someone to help guide me without trying to manipulate me, (A/N: No not Dumbledore, he's currently trying to figure out how to keep Kuro neutral, little does he know that if worse comes to worse, Kuro will just simply disappear, I hear Japan has a good school for magic that also does Muggle studies as well)  
> Also I have a few plot bunnies that have multiplied into... something, and they are demanding more space, so I am needing a bit of help. Which plot bunny should be released?  
> 1\. Harry raised by the Weasley family  
> 2\. Harry raised by a certain group of werewolves (OC, special 'strain' of lycanthropy)  
> 3\. Harry ran away and found five certain teenagers, 'freaks' like him  
> 4\. Inspired by Rorschach's Blot's Odd Ideas chapter 26, the very last snippet of an Omake, with blanket permission given for anyone to use (The Omake will be posted verbatim as a prologue of sorts) A Hufflepuff!Harry that I haven't seen before.  
> 5\. Harry runs away and meets two people connected to the forest he is in, raised by them  
> 6\. Voldemort decides to kidnap Harry and raise him as his own son (Don't think I have seen what's going through my head for this one just yet)  
> 7\. Harry uses accidental magic to save a (magical) foreign dignitary that was dining with Uncle Vernon (Some messed up odd reason to come later), and is taken by said dignitary (Might be world travel, might not be, yet to be decided)  
> 8\. Harry has an instinctive knowledge of runes, and practically disappears after he is dropped off in 'his cupboard.' From there he creates 'his' world and all the strange creatures that live within it. (Got to love runes so many applications)  
> HELP THEY'RE DRIVINE ME INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Getting my Heritage, and Upsetting The Wizengamot, this is going to be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'll need more help, but with my family working with me, I know I'll do well enough to not cause at sort of international incident, a national incident could be a whole other problem to work out.

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Getting My Heritage and Upsetting The Wizengamot, this is going to be fun

#### Time: Noon

#### Location: Gringotts, Head Manager's Office

##### Kuro's POV

Ok, another ride down to the lowest levels of the bank, where we approach the Tanaka Vault. Approaching the Vault Door, I hold the hand with the Tanaka Family Ring and carefully intone, "I, Tanaka Kuro, do hereby request entrance to obtain my birthright."

To my surprise, the door does open, and inside is filled with many, many, _**MANY**_ piles of gems, coins, and chests. What catches my attention is the focus of it all, The Sword of the Sun, weapon of my ancestor, and mine by birthright. "Thank you, honored ancestor, may I bring the family name much honor by using such a wonderfully crafted blade.

Below that well crafted blade is a twelve inch wand, that I see is a beautiful dark red cherry wood wand, which I see comes from a sakura tree, that just seems to sing to me. Reaching for the wand, I give it an experimental wave. Feeling the power that is flowing through this wand makes me think back to Olivander's and how each wand chooses the wizard, so I guess that means I have two wands now. Picking up my new sword do I see that it changes size for me. Still the same beautiful craftsmanship, but sized just for me. Grasping the hilt, I search for what would obviously be the place to put the wand and find it.

Judging by the way the hole seems to be narrower the deeper it goes, I insert my new wand end first, so that should I need, I can just do a simple shake and grasp the handle. A really unique design, one I must get. Searching around just a bit more, I find the scrolls that contain the knowledge that I seek, and truthfully, it's just a minor modification. Beyond that, it's just adding magic while in the forging process so that it responds well to you, much like a wand. Picking up the katana proper now, I draw it properly, to find that it  _glows_ for a few seconds before calming down.

"Kuro," Dad says, I don't think life will ever be normal around you." This earns snorts of amusement from all of us, before an idea comes to me.

"How much would expert goblin protection cost us? I have a feeling that no one in charge will like what I have to say, plus, I think it may provide the goblins with us some entertainment." I ask, while musing out loud.

"That is acceptable, at the rate of a hundred galleons per hour per goblin." The goblin who drove our cart replied.

"Let's see here, five goblins, might as well make it a full day, so 120 hours altogether, 12,000 galleons, do I even have that much altogether?" I ask a bit surprised.

"Your smallest vault contains over ten times that amount, minimum, it is safe to say that you can easily afford such accommodations."

"Well then," Aunt Yuki says, "I think it's safe to assume that the best five are hired, can we get the best team so that they are good while working together?"

"I am willing to pay extra if that is what it takes."

"That won't be necessary, let's head back up and make the arrangements."

On the way back up I had a revelation that could destroy my plan, "Does anyone know when the next Wizengamot Meeting is?"

#### Time: 1 hour later

Waiting in the customary sweet for Lord's and Ladies about to be announced, I look around. If the 100 known seats, 33 are mine and unaligned to any political party, 30 of them are aligned to Dumbledore, 10 neutral, and 27 to Lucius Malfoy, apparently the father of the one who tried to insult me.

"We gather today I'm request of the goblins," Minister Fudge starts, "they have unconverted a lost Heir to 9 currently vacant House, one level 1, 4 level 2, and 4 level 3 houses now have an heir it a Lord." This causes quite the stir in the crowds, as everyone is trying to figure out the implications. "May I present to you, Lord Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Potter-Tanaka, Heir Slytherin-Black-Gaunt, Lord in absentia at this time."

"How can this be? Gaunt is descendent from the older family line!" Someone shouts out.

"I was already Heir Peverell, so when I defeated Lord Voldemort," I used the hour to my advantage, "I gained it be right if conquest, and earned his other Lordships as Heir."

This causes a small commotion, before a pink monstrosity stands up. "Eh-hem, I think it's safe to say that unless Proxies are assigned then he shall have too much power-"

Dad can see the flash of greed on her eyes and immediately stands up, "As his Blood-Adopted Father, I stand in as one of the Proxies."

Aunt Yuki stands, "As a person indebted to Lord Tanaka," I wince at that memory, "I stand in as one of how Proxies."

Cousin Len is the last to rise, "As his teacher, I stand in as one of his Proxies."

"As Lord and Lord in absentia, I placed them as my Proxies in Gringotts, and shall therefore not sign anyone else as my voice in this government at this time. If I were to receive other votes, I would assign a fourth proxy." I state, glaring at that pink toad, dating her to do anything.

"I must object, these three know nothing of this world or the laws." This is from Dumbledore current position, if memory serves correctly is Chief Warlock.

"Dumbledore-San, do you know that I have contacts all over the world, I can make a call and have people in Washington DC rushing to give the president an earful, or Congress for that matter, all because I needed something done. If I can do that, make an international agreement between the Clan Compounds in Japan and Egypt a few minutes later should show you that I have enough political sense to avoid completely destroying the foundation of our laws, seeing as I have to balance at least 12 different sets each time the Branch Heads come together to discuss business." While doing this dad is pacing and to top it off, he starts to say the actual agreements between certain branches, the clauses added and why, how, and why not this way, causing many people's head to spin.

"I think we all can agree that, if even half of what was said is true, that the Blood Adopted Father of Lord Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Potter-Tanaka knows what he is doing, and if the other two have even half of that, then there is no reason to deny them." That was Lord Malfoy, interesting, he defended me.

"Then if there are no objections, welcome Lord Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Potter-Tanaka." I just looked it when things just go your way, though, I do need to keep an eye out for that pink monstrosity, I have a feeling that she will be very troublesome in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Dumbledore did have a good point, and Umbridge had made her first appearance! I have a feeling that she'll be out before 5th year even starts, but I on the off chance she does make it and managed to use a Blood Quill, well... Let's just say 1200 Clan Members will need to form a line for a chance to kill her, that is if Kuro or Aunt Yuki doesn't destroy her first


	13. Rita's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita makes an appearance. We find out why Aunt Yuki is not to be messed with, and just how much power does Kuro have exactly? (A/N: Still trying to figure that out, with everything that he has it is completely possible that he could just buy the entire thing to create the change needed, most likely, maybe, possibly...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that needs translation will appear down below in order of use.

# Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan

## By ShinoDagon

### Rita's Reaction

#### Time: During Wizengamot Meeting

#### Location: Reporter's Section

##### Rita's POV

Thinking it over, as well as what Family owns what percentage of stock in the Daily Prophet, do I come to a startling conclusion, 'If this Lord wants me out of a journalism career, he owns, through his various families, let's see, Peverell owns 20%, Gryffindor owns 10%, Hufflepuff owns 5%, Ravenclaw owns 5%, Slytherin owns 15%, and all the others own about 10% total, so that would be, 75% in control of, for simplicity sakes, Lord Tanaka.' I gulp, drawing the attention of my fellow reporters. Sending a codded message to those with The Prophet that meant: ONLY TRUTH!!! I can see them doing the various calculations in their head, (and spare parchment) to come to the same realization, and send back the message: ACKNOWLEDGE.

Taking my Quick-Notes Quill, I switch to the Dictation setting, to make sure that this is as accurate as possible, including renting the pensive that is allowed for BIG headlining news. My attention is then drawn to Undersecretary Umbridge, where she tries to get, Yuki Tanaka thrown out of the Wizengamot due to her having 'Demon' Blood, that she should just go back to the Muggles and that if she even thinks about setting foot in the Wizarding World, she'll be brought in for questioning and then probably killed.

I gulp and then catch the response. "If you think that I'll just leave my nephew to fall victim to your greedy hands, you hanshoku shita pinkuiro no kikei(#1), you have another thing coming."

"And so do you if you think that a Creature-"

I see that the Lord Tanaka stands up, "AUNT YUKI IS NO CREATURE OR DEMON!" This will definitely be quoted, if I can get permission, "Aunt Yuki, she attacked our honor, by family code she attacked your honor, and indirectly me, by questioning the validity of me placing you as my proxy." Deep sense of honor, and if this turns into a Blood Feud or and Honor Duel, I will definitely be placing this in the paper tomorrow. "Undersecretary Umbridge, you are on thin ice with all of my Houses, but Tanaka in particular. Ironhead, if you would kindly bring forth anything needed to see if a person is a Creature or not, that would be most appreciated." My eyes widen in shock, if he's going to do what I think he's going to do, he'll get Umbridge right where it hurts, by having a non-Creature look like a Creature and be completely legal.

"I had a feeling that this would happen and I already have all of the necessary equipment right here, Madam Tanaka Yuki," here she glares, "who has requested that all call her Tanaka Yuki-san to honor her Japanese heritage," this will definitely be of use, "your dominate hand for blood, if you please." The entire ritual takes less than five, tense minutes. "The results Madam Bones," he hands the papers over, then pockets another set, "For Gringotts to document away," then hands a third stack to Lord Tanaka, "For your records," then after a whispered conversation, turns to us reporters. "Lord Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Potter-Tanaka has approved for copies to be set aside for those who wish to include this in any story that they are writing about, though one thing, he requests to be known as Tanaka-sama, the sama gives someone the same right as calling them Lord." That's good, with general permission, I can't be held accountable for starting that trend.

I raise my hand and ask a question, "May we at least know of the results so that we can accurately gauge our reactions?" Earning a few looks from those not with The Prophet.

Tanaka-sama nods his head, and Madam Bones starts to read:

 

> Name: Yuki Tanaka
> 
> Creature: Human, Pureblood
> 
> Magical Status: Squib
> 
> Allowances: Able to enter Wizarding World and Wizengamot by Proxy of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Black. 11 votes due to said Proxy

I smirk, this is too good of information to let up, and since it's publicly known, this will be interesting to write about.

"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT ANYTHING THAT THOSE CREATURES GIVE AS EVIDENCE!!! YOU ARE HEREBY CLASSIFIED AS A XXXXX DARK CREATURE AND MUST BE KILLED!!!!!" I do hope she realizes she may have gotten a Blood Feud on her hands.

"Aunt Yuki?: I look up to see her looking Tanaka-sama's way, then with a nod, she launches straight towards Umbridge.

##### Third Person POV

What everyone saw after that nod was given was Tanaka Yuki-san launching herself at Umbridge, then, literally throwing her through the doors of the wizengamot, following pursuit, flashing what looked like curved blades on a very thick wand. The only thought that goes through Rita's mind was, 'I need to know just what she's using.'

Meanwhile, Yuki was spinning around Umbridge, in two ways, one, by spinning around like she was trying to make a tornado around herself, and the other, by spinning around Umbridge, trying to make a tornado around her. Needless to say, with all of those attacking opportunities, a simple flip, combined with the kamas she was using under the arms, and soon Umbridge was thrown back into the Wizengamot, very shaken, scared, bloody, slashed, and in shock.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE TANAKA HAN NO SENPŪ NO AKUMA (2)!!!!!!!!! I will say this once, STAY OUT OF CLAN BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aunt Yuki yells before taking her seat like nothing ever happened.

##### Rita's POV

YIKES!!! She did that to Madam Umbridge, without using magic? Better be careful when speaking of Tanaka-sama's family then, cause if she's that attack-happy, what will happen when someone angers his cousin, his father, let alone himself? Better ask a few questions when this is all done.

(A/N: What happens afterwards is just a continuation of reviewing laws that are on the table to be discussed, some get outright vetoed as soon as they are a few sentences in, (Umbridge), while others are put back on the table as they would have a convoluted effect, and then a review of new laws, which included a few more vetoed laws, (again: Umbridge) a few that were just plain confusing, (Lucius), or just plain off about the entire thing, (Dumbledore). The main thing is that a lot of Lords and Ladies are watching the Tanaka group with everything ranging from 'I-hope-they-fail' to 'Extremely-high-expectations'.

"Tanaka-Sama, may I have a word with you?" I ask, just after the Wizengamot finishes the session.

"For a short while Ms. or Mrs.?" He responds. 

Ms. Rita Skeeter, reporter for the Daily Prophet." I respond.

"Ms. Skeeter, you were the one who wanted Aunt Yuki's results spoken in public, did you not?"

"That's right, I wanted them right then so I could write my reaction and not have any bias towards her for merely a rumor." I respond.

"Thank you for that consideration, now you said you had some questions for me?" I take out my Dicta-Quil and parchment before asking a barrage of easily answered questions.

"Forgive me but I need these easily answered, what are your plans for the Wizarding World, business alliances, House alliances, schooling, and/or any other surprises such as 'long-since-dead' contracts suddenly activating?"

"Not certain, but at least open their eyes towards other cultures, not certain but if the alliance is beneficial, I see no reason to accept, Hogwarts, and I'll deal with them when they arrive, I won't spend my time worrying about something that may not be. Will that be all?" He asks.

"Just one last thing, are there any parts that you do not wish to appear in the Daily Prophet?" I ask.

"I only ask that the truth be told, there may be an opinion section, but please, have it based on facts, not fiction, and I will have no problem with the Daily Prophet. Am I understood?"

"Honest like a Hufflepuff to their friend, yet you don't mind the Slytherin Cunning that could be a part of it?" I ask to clarify.

"For the most part that is accurate, thank you for understanding, excuse me." With that, he leaves with his family, talking in that strange language, does it hit me, 'I forgot to ask what his Aunt used for weapons, but since I can at least explain what I saw, and then search for them, hmmm, maybe a trip to the library will help?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> #1: you overgown pink monstrosity of a toad  
> #2: The Whirlwind Demon of the Tanaka Clan  
> Wow, that was a doozy to write, but now we see why Aunt Yuki is feared, not so much due to her frying pans, (though they are a factor) it is the KAMAS that she uses when things get messy.


	14. Until the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short look into the life of Kuro before he goes to Hogwarts.

As I approach Uncle Li, I can't help but up wonder, is this going to hurt or not? You see, I just started practicing with Tayiō no ha, but before I could, Aunt Yuki had me practice against her and her kamas, I did manage to last an hour against her, and I used kamas as well, so, it was a learning experience to say the least.

"What is it now, Kuro-kun?" Uncle Li asks.

"Kama practice with Aunt Yuki." I respond with a smile, covered in small cuts, with Aunt Yuki behind me, looking much like I am.

"Chi? Second energy?"

"Good and good,  though, I hurt a bit."

"Well that's because when I flipped you, you rolled with it and managed to surprise me with a quick comeback, very impressive." Aunt Yuki says to that.

Uncle Li just looks at the two of us before motioning to two of his 'observation' beds. "Kuro-kun, you've been here many times and know the drill, I'll handle Aunt Yuki first then you, no using chi to heal until I say, understood?"

I nod quickly, the bad thing about doctors is that when they want to hurt you, they can, and make it last a very long time before granting release.

Later that day, my dad just looks over the report and shakes his head. "What are we going to do with you Kuro? I swear, if you end up in the infirmary when you go to school like you do here, them I guess we'll be visiting."

"We'll?" I ask, slightly afraid if the answer.

"Yes, Cousin Len, Aunt Yuki, and I will be visiting you each time you are in the infirmary, unless your visiting friends there, of course." The glee on dad's face doesn't reassure me in the slightest, and I gulp.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'll be in the infirmary often?"

A/N: Oh Kuro, you have no idea.

The next time I had to visit Uncle Li was after what my dad calls 'playing hero', hey nobody bullies anyone around me and gets away with it, at least not without some bruises or, if the resulting fight gets to that point, bones broken.

"What is it this time, nephew?" Uncle Li asks, watching me walk in with a five year old on my back.

"{Bullies,}" I respond in Japanese, {and they were not ones to just get away when they had a chance, it took breaking am arm each before they relented, good news, security camera caught everything, no trouble out end.}" I say, before helping the poor five year old to one of Uncle Li's beds.

"How often will you get in trouble?" Uncle Li asks.

"Me, get in trouble? Never!" I respond sarcastically, before I start to point out certain things that also caught my attention, and helped write up the report, I have a feeling that my dad may be getting involved if we believe that the child is being abused.

The last time I report into Uncle Li's area was with both Aunt Yuki and Cousin Len being supported by me.

"Do I even want to know?" He asks 

"Sparing practice between the two, I was a spectator, both declared it to be a draw, then promptly collapsed. Any news on the rescued boy? I am sure that the court must have made a decision by now."

"Not that I can say, and before your say anything, they accepted your testimony, and have allowed you to be there, holding him while he testifies, and you'll be with him through the entire time he's in court."

"Good, now all I need to do is see if my suit is ready to go at a moment's notice, attempt to not burn a hole in the desk, and prep many encouraging quotes that he'll understand. Any suggestions?"

"Go with how you saved him and save him again if necessary." Uncle Li quickly responds, working on Aunt Yuki while another doctor was working in Cousin Len.

"Got it, need anything else?"

"Why does it look like Aunt Yuki got splinters in her mouth?"

"Broke her kamas after she bit through my naginata." Cousin Len responds.

"Just great, another report, Kuro?"

"Already on it, dad we'll need to allocate the funds, and they'll need to learn to fight differently in order to not destroy their primary weapons of choice." I respond.

I wonder what'll happen to that child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas about the court case or child?


	15. Train Ride and Accidental Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how powerful is Kuro? Also, what's up with the five year old at the train station?

How to explain the train? The train itself is pretty well done out. The ride, will, it left something to be desired.

First of all, being 'helped' be a family of red heads, ok, not happening again. Second, one of the kids, Ron, does all he do if moan about how his family is? Honestly, make the most of what you have, and don't try to ride the success of someone else. Draco Malfoy, ah he was fun.

"Heir Malfoy, what brings you to this compartment?" I ask neutrally but respectfully. (Thank you Dad for drilling that into me!)

"Lord Tanaka, I wish to apologize for it earlier conversation, I was out of line and did not have the full picture."

"As much as I wish you mean well," I turn to look at him fully,"I will need to see proof, as for the Tanaka family, to be sorry it's to change your ways, understand that?"

"I do, have a good trip." With that he leaves.

"How did you manage to do that?" Ron asks, "he's a right git most of the time."

"Politics, all in the politics, despite my desire to be neutral, it appears I am to much of a driving force. I am thankful I have proxies all set up though." I respond, earning a confused look from Ron.

The rest of the trip I spent meditating, relaxing my muscles, letting my mind become a moon over my body, letting me be more aware of my surroundings. Let's see here, according to what I can see with my chi, two people, a harsher chi with a softer chi, male and female, are currently together in the compartment behind me, to the compartment across the hallway, there's a group of three, their chi is swaying, but is calming down. The compartment behind Ron, in front of me, has a chi source that is relaxed, actually two that are relaxed that are very similar, must be siblings.

I know of the two people searching for something, with the way their chi is going back and forth in front of them. One of them is going from compartment to compartment, while the other is ooking around but being respectful. Should the respectful one come knocking, I will answer, but I will not respond to the one just barging in.

"Excuse me," A girl then, barges in, "Have either of you seen a toad? Neville lost his." Very bossy, and her chi, bossy yet frightened. What could be going on through her mind?

"No, I don't think so, and I don't think that he has either," Ron says, while I hear a knock on the door frame.

"Ma'am, could you please move to allow the other knocking to enter our compartment? When she moves out of the way, you may come int." I say, out loud.

"Thank you, Heir Neville Longbottom requesting a general question if anyone has seen a toad around, my grandmother, Lady Dowager Longbottom, would be very cross with me if I lost him." Neville says.

"Heir Longbottom-kun, no toad has crossed my sight in the recent past, but maybe you could ask an upper year to see if that person could use magic to help?" I ask. I am certain that if I can use chi to find hidden people, surley there can be a spell to do the same?

"Do forgive me for what could be blatant ignorance, but, Heir Longbottom-kun? What does -kun mean?" he asks, "And for the second part, thank you for suggesting that, I had forgotten about that."

"-Kun means a male of lower status, such as an adult to a teenager, -san , -sama, are, in order, male of higher importance." I explain. 

"Ah, thank you, but, seeing your apparent age, would it be acceptable for me to call you by your last name with the suffix -kun?" He asks.

"For the most part, my suffix is rather unique as I already have several Lordships under my control, and Heir to a few more. While at school or not at a function of society, I do believe Kuro-kun would be acceptable, if I can also call you Neville-kun?" I ask.

"Yes, I do believe that would be acceptable. Thank you for letting me have that honor."

After that, the train trip is rather quiet, and no one else interrupts, though Neville did come and sit in quiet contemplation about what just happened next to Ron. I have also ignored the candy trolley.

Upon getting to the Hogsmead station, I find a familiar face waiting there. "Mikey-kun? What are you doing here?" I ask softly, drawing slowly but deliberately closer to him.

"I got scared, I wanted to be with you, Kuro, but, the judge," A deep breath, "He took something called guard-ia-n-sh-shh-"

"Guardianship?" I ask softly, knowing that word quite well.

"Yes, that word, from my parents, and gave it to your dad, we had a small party, but I suddenly got so scared when the pounding started, there was also some yelling form _them_ that says since really mean things. I just needed you-" I cut him off by wrapping him in a hug, and, while doing so, use my chi sight, no real downward spiral, only a slight increase, but when I check with my magic sight, I am sent nearly reeling in shock. He is nearly drained.

"Don't worry Otōto-kun, let's get you inside and calm, you don't need to leave my side for a while, ok?" I ask him. 

"Otōto-kun?" He asks, while snuggling closer to me.

"Japanese for little brother, my title to you would be Nii-san, or older brother." I say to him, while leading him to where a giant of a man is gathering the first years. "Excuse me, sir, could you please send word to the castle that there was a case of accidental magic and we have a five year old to take care of until his family can safely retrieve him."

"O' 'course, I'll jus' inform Professor McGonagall then at the main hall."

"Thank you sir." I say to him before sitting down on a boat, and letting Mikey-otōto-kun rest against my chest. Whispering in my mind, I promise that no harm shall befall him, not if I can't help it.


	16. Aunt Yuki to the Rescue!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a bit inside Aunt Yuki, and her more, 'diplomatic' means of getting what she wants

Aunt Yuki's POV

Everyone is the England Clan Compound was searching for little Mikey-kun, but it's almost like he disappeared.

I know he had that strange energy, magic, that Kuro has, but does that explain him just disappearing from inside my nephew's house?

(Oh Tanaka Yuki, that is exactly what happened)

* * *

Warning: Description of Torture Ahead. (Seen as necessary for a good cause by Aunt Yuki)

* * *

After beating up those ruffians who dared tried to lay their hands on Mikey-kun, followed by a round of healing to the point where they could talk, followed by another, more painful, more excruciating, more humiliating , more torturous beating for dare thinking they could do what they wanted to do to anyone in the Tanaka Compound, let alone any child in the Tanaka Compound, let alone a child that my nephew, Toranaga, personally adopted. Well, I think the ten broken toes and fingers, followed by careful cutting of my kamas on their neck, and legs, and stomach, and chest, followed by a few carefully placed palm strikes, with a good kick or two to their legs, and maybe an arm break, (or five) has shown them the error of their ways. If not, prison will definitely teach them.

That'll teach them not to mess with any Tanaka, adopted or not, inside the Tanaka Compound.

* * *

Torture Scene Finished.

* * *

Hoot Hoot Hoooot!!

My ears perk up at the sound of the owl fast approaching. This better be a good thing about Kuro-kun, or information about Mikey-kun, otherwise, an owl might find a new permanent home.

Taking the note I perk up at what it says.

_Dear Toranaga Tanaka or Yuki Tanaka, or Len Tanaka_

_I have been requested to inform you that a child about five years of age has been picked up by Kuro Tanaka at the Hogsmead station for the Hogwarts Express. Said child is currently attached to Kuro and not eager to be out of his sight and/or reach. It has been requested that you three come and pick up this child, but are invited to stay through the Sorting and accompanying Starting Feast if you so desire._

_Professor McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Head of House Gryffindor_

_Transfiguration Professor_

_P.S. This letter is also charmed to be a Portkey, to activate please say 'Pick-up'_

Well, this changes a few things... "TORANAGA!!!!!!!!! LEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNLESS YOU WANT MY LAST BEATING TO BE A GENTLE HUG YOU WILL GET OVER HERE IN THE NEXT MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That never fails to get them here on time.

_**BOOM CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Ah, that was Len landing down safely, causing a small indentation in the ground, and then Toranaga crashing into him. What a wonderful sight!

"What's the matter Aunt Yuki?" Toranaga asks.

"Letter from the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, we may have found Mikey-kun, apparently he's with Kuro-kun."

"Then let's go." Len says, turning, before stopping and looking at me, "Just, how do we get there?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

"By this letter, Portkey." I say. I see Toranaga and Len wince before taking the letter in their hand, Toranaga readying a katana while Len readies his naginata one-handed, and I have a frying pan in one hand while holding the letter in the other.

"WAIT!" Len yells out, "I almost forgot, Kuro-kun has a delivery from Japan, Pokey." He goes off and comes back with a large steamer trunk. "Ready, all in there, packed."

"EVERYONE! WE MAY HAVE FOUND MIKEY-KUN! BE ON GUARD AND PASSIVELY CONTINUE THE SEARCH!!" Well, Toranaga certainly knows how to ruin my fun 

I shrug, and get everything ready, before activating the Portkey. "Pick-up."

 We go, and the feeling, the sight, so not a fan of this type of transportation. "Everyone alright? Len asks.

"Clear here, though where is Hogwarts?" Toranaga asks, the same question I have.

"Excuse me? Are you Tanaka-sama? Party for Tanaka Kuro-Sama?"

We all jump, this strange creature is about three feet tall with wife eyes, floppy ears, and dressed in a tea towel that is neatly done with a sort of crest on it denoting something if four animals with two different colors each surrounding an H.

"Yes, were here for the Sorting, Opening Feast, and to pick up Mikey-kun. Is there any problem?" Toranaga asks.

"No, Flopsy was asked to guide you to the castle. Please, follow me." With that, he leads us to the Castle Proper.

I wonder just where Mikey-kun and Kuro-kun are? Hopefully they found each other and Kuro is keeping Mikey safe. Oh what I would give to be with them right now.


	17. Opps, there goes another Soul Shard

Kuro's POV

Watching as my dad, aunt, and cousin come into the Great Hall, I watch them carefully as they search for both me and Mikey-otōto-kun. After what they have done to him, I can see why he is a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, otōto-kun, they won't hurt you for doing this." I say to him, before something catches my attention. I snap my neck to the teacher table before shipping into chi sight.

Headmaster Dumbledore, normal, Professor Snape, normal, a small professor, normal, a nicer looking gardener, normal, a nervous looking man with two chi sources, abnormal, the giant if a man that brought us over by boats, normal...

...

Wait, a person with two chi sources? I'm slow today.

"DAD!!!" I yell out. "A male with two chi signatures, normal it not?" I ask.

"Typically only females, and only when they're pregnant. Give me a second." A breath later, "I see what you mean, Yuki, Len, restrain and hold the man in the purple turban. Kuro, protect Mikey-kun, I have someone I need to contact."

And so, we went on our separate ways. The Professor tried to get going, but when he was blocked by Len, he tried reversing only to be met head on my Aunt Yuki. He kept firing different spells, some of them very inaccurately, which leads me to believe that he either did it on purpose or he really couldn't concentrate properly with two people after him, one on each side.

Using my new katana, I block the spels that were of most danger to Mikey and I, while letting others handle the rest. Not my family, not really my problem, though if I had a wakizashi, and proper training in it, I would probably be more willing to stop more of the spells that were being thrown around.

"Ah, Tanaka Toranaga," That voice sparked a memory from within me, but no time right now, thanks to my zanshin circle, I block another spell that was about to hit me, and then cut down another that was about to hit Mikey-kun. "Well, this is a surprise, another one of his shards, I thank you for calling me in Kuro's place, in return, I have heard about what you are wanting to do with young Mikey, I shall help things along, and provide the paperwork necessary. So in a sense, adoption in any, and every, way possible. Seems fitting as the shard is of the same strength."

Is that how dad managed to blood adopt me? In that case, Mikey-kun will become Heir, and Scion, of many families. Better prepare him for any upcoming troubles that may lie ahead. (Note to self: See about getting a permenant Port-key fashioned into the Heir rings, beneficial for any attempted kidnappings.)

"Kuro-nii-san?" Mikey asks, as I cut down what appeared to be a very nasty curse.

"Yes Mikey-kun?" I ask, using the chi defense technique to channel my magic to my arm to block a spell that was sent there.

"What is the man with dad talking about?"

"Most likely? There'll be some signing of paperwork, ok, a lot of paperwork, and then a potion you will have to drink. It will taste nasty, but I drank it and survive, and so shall you. What it does is that anyone who does a blood test will see that Dad reallyis your dad, and not just a person who adopted you." I respond, kneeling quickly and defending against a powerful stream of magic.

"Oh, another way to keep me safe." Mikey quickly deduces. I can't help but to agree with that.

"Oh come now, Death is not someone you want to keep waiting." Now I remember his name, Ten, the Tenth Yama King of Hell, and the person who made it possible for Dad to addopt me. "Oh, you asked for it." Moving faster than I can see, but still can track, he appears right behind The Professor and sticks his hand right in the back of his head. "Now, let's see here, carefully remove the invader, slowly cut the connections, provide the necessary healing chi in place to naturally recover, oh stop that now, you are not going to burrow in so deep that death is the only cure." Ten says. "Now, where was I, add a bit more chi due to that little stunt, everything is severed, the leech is out, and," with that, he removes his hand and there is a snake wriggling around, before it bursts into flames. "Ah, that's better. Toranaga, you will find the paperwork necessary in your desk, middle section, you know the one. Kuro, if your smart, you could probably find another one before the year is out. I am not asking for you to do anything about the soul just yet, but if you keep an eye out, you could do a lot more in a shorter amount of time, believe me."

"I understand, Yama-sama, may I ask, when does my quest officially start?" I ask.

"After graduation, you should have enough information, or abilities, by then to officially start it. However, if you find any of them before then and offer them to me, I will not object. With that, I really must be going, beauracracy at it's finest needs all of the gears in place, and I fear that I may have been away far too long. Pray I don't see you before your time." And with that, he bursts into flames, leaving nothing behind.

"That was interesting, can we get on with the Sorting, and then to the Feast, I'm hungry." Cousin Len says, as his stomach gave a huge growl.

I can't help but to laugh at that remark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, years 4, 5, 6, and 7 are now unknown. What to do now? Second year will probably be normal-ish. To be decided at any rate.


	18. Gaining protection, politically speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I knew that my family had some powerful techniques, but seriously? Do you have no respect as to try to force us to reveal our secrets?

Ok, I can understand why the DMLE are so interested in just how we did what we did, but the problem is, we just can't give away family secrets at request... Well, ok, I stand corrected, we can, but that would be after a couple of months begging, daily, sometimes hourly, to gain basic training, and even then, we may not give them full access to everything that the clan can do.

"Ok, I can understand that you want to understand what happened to Professor Quirrell, and we can give you the basics, but do understand that this is considered to be a Clan Secret, very similar to your Family Magics. Why should we give away our secrets? If that is the case, then you should ask that of everyone." I say to the Aurors who are just downright rude.

"We have no records of the Tanaka family having such magics, so we must have a full accounting of what happened." Ah, there lies the root of the problem.

"As the Tanaka clan, to be more accurate the Tanaka Family is in Political Circle Three, under the protection of the Peverell Family, Political Circle Five, which includes the following families in Circle Four: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, as well as the following Political Circle Three families: Black, Potter, and Gaunt, all of which have their own Family Magics. Who's to say they didn't have anything for non-magical people to use? After all, they would have had been in highly magically charged places and could have been able to tap into the ambient magic, casting their own version of spells," I counter.

"Be that as it may, can we at least get a name of the spell that was used?"

"Sword Chi Technique, it just channels the ambient magic to form a 'shield' around my blade, acting to lessen any magic that passes through, sometimes even stopping the spell completely. It depends on the ambient magic that is channeled into the 'shield', and no, it takes years to learn completely. I just happened to have many good teachers."

"Thanks for giving a basic description of what it does, and I can actually see why it is classified as Family Magic, it will be classified as such, but please do understand, the Unspeakables at the Department of Mysteries may try to replicate it or something similar."

"Just as long as they respect that it is Tanaka Family magic, though may we please continue with the Sorting? I really would like to know where I am going to be spending the better part of the next year, plus, I really would like to spend some time with my family."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just a little insight on the abilities of Kuro, and that appears to be the tip of the iceberg on what he can do. What's next? Healing without magic?  
> Kuro: Well... I haven't actually had a reason to use it yet...  
> ShinoDagon: Really? and would that apply to magic as well?  
> Kuro: Theoretically speaking... yes, the magic center and chi center are incredibly close together, and it has been shown that they do in fact work together, case in point, Chi Sword Technique was originally supposed to be a chi only technique, yet I have found a way to use magic with it as well.  
> ShinoDagon: You do realize that Mikey is about to collapse from Magical Exhaustion right?  
> Kuro: *Looks* Oh, that will have to be corrected ASAP... *Runs off in search of Mikey.* OTOUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
